the amazing spider man book 1: enter the kingpin
by thestoryteller217
Summary: after the events of amazing spider man the game and after the movie our hero looks forward to spending senior year taking on his new persona and trying to ignore the beutiful Gwen Stacy but when a partner of captain Stacy comes to him with a new challenge will spider man be able to handle the true criminal under world Peter/Gwen follows the new movies
1. new year new enemies

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN AND THE PEOPLE WHO OWN THE RIGHTS AND MARVEL I DO NOT OWN (SADLY) AND AM THANKFUL TO PLAY IN THE WORLDS THEY CREATED **

**CHAPTER ONE: NEW PRIORITIES NEW YEAR**

Peter Benjamin Parker breathed in the fresh summer with happiness and plopped down on the edge of the highest and most secluded ledge of the empire state building. New york City stretched out underneath him glittering in the light of the setting sun as people began to travel the long distances to their homes the day winding down in the city that never slept. Peter fished out his phone and his fingers hesitantly hovered over the voicemail button. Even after a whole summer he still couldn't bring him self to delete his uncle's parting words to him. He decided that today wouldn't be the day and tucked the phone back into his utility belt and instead grabbed the red and blue mask lying next to him. Peter flipped it face up studying his reflection in the mirrored lens.

Memories of Doctor Connors (both as the lizard and not) along with Captain Stacy swam to the forefront of his mind brining on a fresh round of the usual guilt he felt whenever he had time to dwell on them. The events of the summer outbreak remained fresh in his mind and all of New York City was still recuperating from the second virus outbreak from Oscorp that happened during the summer. Peter spent the rest of the summer tracking down Alaistar Smyth the mad doctor in charge of the second outbreak finally he found him at doctor Connors sewer lab gutted by a hunter bot and half mutated. In the mean time New York was hailing the person who saved them from the lizard out break and virus.

Him the amazing spider man

Peter couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being called amazing. Whitney Chang (his reporter contact and kind of friend) added it whenever she was doing a news report on her favorite masked super hero/informant. Peter was fine with it (he secretly liked it) but Gwen always teased him about it whenever she saw it.

Thinking about Gwen always gave Peter a barrage of emotions he didn't even want to spend time dwelling upon in this costume. After his promise to Captain Stacy on his deathbed he had legitimately _tried_ to stay away from his beautiful blonde Aphrodite like daughter. Gwen however saw through his promise and knew Peter needed her more than even he knew so instead of staying away she pursued him with a courage that would have made even her father proud (and in some cases a little shame full) and left Peter struggling to truly stay away from her and not give in to teenage love.

Peter sighed looking back out at the city, now that the lizard situation was done with Peter was able to reflect on what he truly wanted to do with his powers this coming year. What started as a simple vendetta against his uncle's killer had rapidly became a symbol of hope to the innocent people of his city. Peter had done a little research and found that since he started being spider man 6 months ago petty crime was rapidly falling.

But it wasn't enough

Peter wasn't stupid he knew that stopping petty criminals was like stopping ants and not the ant mound. There was a whole criminal under world out there harming innocent people everyday and the police couldn't do any thing about it.

But the amazing spider man could

Peter's phone beeped as the smart phone connected to the various spider tracers Peter planted all around the cities communication towers. The high tech shift police scanner crackled as the first of the nights crime rose up to greet his troubled thoughts.

"All officers we have a mugging going on down town units be advised suspect is considered armed and dangerous"

Peter smiled and got up pulling on his mask and slipping into super hero mode. He had first day of senior year tomorrow so he would stay out till midnight then get enough rest to actually make it on time for the start of the school year. He looked up at the sky one more time and said a quick good bye to uncle ben before jumping down and leaping down to his city to protect it.

…..

_The helicopter landed on the top of the Oscorp tower with a small jolt. Captain Jean Dewolff jumped off her assault rifle sweeping around the small rooftop to secure it. She made sure the roof was clear of all enemies before rushing over to her beloved friend and mentor Captain George Stacy. The police captain was leaning against the over hang his eyes closed as if he was resting except for the blood pouring out of his chest slowly from what looked like a bear attack. Jean rushed over to the captain and gently checked his throat for a pulse. _

_There was none _

Jean rose out of bed her heavy breast heaving as she struggled to recover from her nightly nightmare. She sighed as she realized she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and got up making her way to her liquor cabinet and trailing her blanket behind her. She passed a mirror and grimaced at her messy brown hair and deep purple circles under her eyes. She reached the cabinet and poured her self a scotch before going out onto the fire escape outside her apartment. She wrapped her blanket around her self to cover her naked body and dropped into her favorite hammock.

She grabbed her cell phone and hit the voice mail button replaying the conversation that she couldn't seem to get out of her head.

" _Hello Jean" _Captain George Stacy spoke gasping in pain form the lizard wounds "_I know your on your way to save me as I make this message and I also know your going to be to late I can feel my self slipping and I know I don't have much time left we've been friends and partners since you graduated the police academy all those years ago you're the best cop I've ever seen I could tell you to make sure my family is always safe but I know you will any ways you're my most trusted friend"_

"_Which is why I'm giving you one last assignment"_

"_The mysterious Kingpin of crime is a target we've been after for as long as any one in the department can remember and all we know about him is that he controls all the crime in this city no one will ever give him up but I think we finally have an ace in our hole I know that the police chief told you to stand down but I think we finally have an asset that will level the playing field"_

"_Spider-man"_

"_Yes it may be a bit unorthodox but the masked vigilante is an asset we cant afford to waste in this case and he honestly wants to help you and him can finally gather enough evidence to take the kingpin out once and for all you need to-"_

There was a burst of static followed by an inhuman scream. The recording cut out beeping softly.

Jean heard the recording end and looked at the city below her. The king pin case was a side project she invested all her spare time in when she wasn't doing "official" police work. The man was a shadow that no one seemed to have any contact with in the entire criminal under world but still some how ran it. Jean interviewed and interrogated countless criminals about the crime lord during her police case and in her spare time . They all claimed to have never seen the man and only knew he took a share of every criminal dealing in the entire city. Jean's boss finally told her to stop wasting man-hours and resources and if she wanted to pursue it she would be on her own and on her own dime. She attempted to spend her spare time researching the case but hit a dead end a few months earlier when she ran out of leads and realized no one was going to give the kingpin up.

Jean adjusted her body and thought about George's final words to her. The man was a cop through and through, leaving her valuable police info on his deathbed instead of a heartfelt good bye. Jean had her hands full after that situation dealing with the summer out break by Oscorp which spider man also was credited with solving for the city to really ponder the message until now. The masked vigilante was becoming some thing of a hero to the people of New York and the chief of police was livid over the fact, soon after the virus fiasco he placed an arrest warrant on the so called "Hero" of New York City. Leaving Jean in a difficult position on whether to use the masked man's help in her investigation or not. Her fingers hovered over the voicemail button as she sipped her scotch. Did she trust her friend or listen to her orders?

"_To hell with it"_ Jean thought sitting her empty scotch glass down. If her friend trusted spider man it was good enough for her and so would she. It wasn't like she had much choice with her investigation other wise she reflected bitterly. Tomorrow morning she would sober up and begin her plan to take down the kingpin once and for all.

"_But for now let's give you a proper send of old friend" _Jean thought looking at her picture of George and her and moving the sheet off of her naked body as she went to grab the whole bottle of scotch to toast her old friend and mentor off.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hello faithful readers your author here with an issue why is there a lack of good spider man fan fiction? There are only like 20 stories actually in the genre (probably an over exaggeration but still). I find this lack of spider man a crime against fan fiction so I am trying my hand at making my own. This is going to be set after the events of the amazing spider man game and tie in with the movie back round. So please get this series off to a good start by reviewing and adding it to your story alerts. Also for any one interested in any of my other stories please go to my profile and I am also looking for a Beta thank you and enjoy. **


	2. love lust blues

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **wow guys! I just want to say how amazing It is that so many of you are interested in my story. Spider man is a personal favorite of mines and I have always found it weird that there isn't a really good romance or spider man story. If you all like my story you should read twin demons by Georgia Kenedy its pretty much the perfect script for spider man three and its an amazing love story. But I would like to shout out beauty and the beast and all the anonymous reviews I got. Please guys keep it up because I love reading reviews and hearing your guys thoughts on my stories any hearing your questions and discussions I'm going to be pulling characters from all over the marvel universe to make this story work and I promise I'll be following all of amazing spider man news and updates to make sure its all current. So enjoy this new chapter and thank you all for your support **

**Enjoy **

**Thestoryteller**

Gwen Stacy squared her shoulders and tilted her head sighing and looking at her old high school. She was attempting to gain the courage to start another boring year in high school and her very last. It wasn't that she didn't like high school she was just beyond its level of learning (not that she was cocky); she was already on the top in all her classes and a successful intern at Oscorp with glowing college recommendation's to boot. She was ready to move on to college and leave her house and the situation the death of her father left behind. Ever since her father's death the rest of the Stacy family had become somewhat like zombies. Her mother went to work came home made frozen food and went to bed locking her self away from her children, her younger brothers just sat and watched TV with a blank expression, and her older brother left every night and came home in the morning while she was going to school stinking like booze and pity and passing out on his bed. Gwen was some thing of an optimist in her family now and to her the house had all the joy of a funeral parlor with none of the free food attached.

Of course she also had some one who truly needed her and that helped to keep her sane and perky.

The thought of a certain brown haired blue-eyed boy made Gwen glance back down at her outfit in worry fighting the blush that was threatening to form; she was dressed in a dark blue corset and a white button shirt Peter gave her, a brown mini skirt and black high heels and her usual stockings completed the outfit. She hoped she had gotten her outfit correct for the super powered teenager she so desperately wanted to impress Peter Parker. She had to be sly and sneaky when trying to find out what Peter liked on her and didn't like when they were "together" during the summer. Ever since her dad had used guilt to try and make Peter and his dangerous new life style stay away from her, they both began to dance around an imaginary line that was to hot and heavy for either one to handle even on their best day. Gwen knew Peter was only trying to protect her and follow her father's wishes but he was already to late.

She was in love with him and he needed her

He saved her life not once but three times so far, their feelings for each other had been forged in fire and passion and the direst of circumstances. She had fallen for the shy, geeky, cute, blue-eyed boy long before he had gotten the powers that made him a modern day demi-god. Gwen knew she was just a teenager but she saw so much in Peter that she wanted in a future husband. She had taken his mumbled excuses about staying away from her and trying to protect her and instead pursued him with a reckless abandon attempting to get him to see that she was not going anywhere and was here to stay. The sound of a buss honking as it pulled in shook her from her thoughts and she cursed as she saw she spent ten minutes thinking about Peter and their "unique" situation. She took a deep breath and joined the crowd of high school teenagers making their way into the school and onto her senior year of high school.

_RING RIIIIIIING _

Peter pushed his new set of books into his locker and ignored the couple making out next to him as usual. After stopping two muggings and one police chase Peter got home around midnight and actually woke up at the right time instead of over sleeping he even made it to school early (webbing making better time than the buss) and picked up his set of books before he got a crappy set.

"_Some things never change" _Peter said smiling so him self as he gathered his first period books and shut his locker door before the making out couple could roll over it. He noticed his old bully Flash Thompson walking towards him and quickly ducked around the corner. He knew he needed to be the bigger man and not get even but the fact that Peter could rip the guy in half was some thing he had trouble fully repressing even when he wasn't being beaten up by him. Peter bent down to tie his shoes and watched flash go past him chatting with the rest of the basketball team about championships and college scouts and ignoring the teenage geek.

Peter waited for them to disappear around another corner and got up grabbing his skate board and sighing in relief. The super powered teen turned happy that his first day would be Flash Thompson free for the time being.

And then he saw her and every thing got way more complicated

Time slowed down just like as if his spider sense went off allowing him to take in every detail of the young goddess walking towards him with a smile of pure adoration on her face.

Gwen Stacy was walking towards him with an amazing smile lighting up her already beautiful features. She was wearing a dark blue corset that showed off her pale skin and one of his nice white button shirts and a mini skirt that stopped just short of being school appropriate. Peter attempted to turn and get to his class before the goddess could reach him but his legs refused to cooperate keeping him firmly locked in place and in her path. Memories of her father's disapproving glare rose out of his subconscious along with thoughts of the cross species grabbing Gwen while he was stuck behind the glass at Oscorp during the summer outbreak, Peter had taken Captain Stacy's last dying wish and ignored it just like the police captain had asked him not to do when he was coughing up blood.

He was Selfish

…..

Gwen saw Peter's eyes change from his usual love struck gaze (she loved the fact that she could do that to him with just a look) to pure terror and swore internally. He started doing that right after the summer out break and no amount of prodding could get him to reveal why he always looked so upset when she saw him. Gwen suspected it was guilt for not following her father's wishes and sped up her pace knowing she had to get close to Peter before he could run and drown himself in his guilt and personal demons.

…

Peter glanced down at his watch and saw he had around thirty minutes before the bell even rang for first period. His legs finally moved to his brain's commands and he turned quickly rushing away from Gwen and towards the dumpsters at the back of the school parking lot. He pushed through the double doors and after making sure no one else was around he quickly web zipped up to the top of the roof and ducked. He flipped his hood up and watched as Gwen burst out a second after him looking around for him hopefully. Peter felt every inch of his body yearn to pull the blond goddess up here with him and refrained keeping his head down. Peter pulled out his new camera (courtesy of Whitney Chane) and snapped the photo contending him self with just a picture to capture what would have been a loving moment. Gwen scanned the field one more time before slumping her shoulders in defeat and walking back into the school for homeroom.

Peter cursed and kicked a roof duct; he winced as it broke off and flew across the roof skidding to a halt at the end of the roof edge. Why did it have to be this way? He thought angrily slumping against the remains of the air duct and looking at the preview of her picture. Peter was used to being the bottom of the food chain and the geek in school but this was his chance at love. Gwen was popular smart and funny and she actually liked **HIM**. She liked him even with out the spider powers attached. Why didn't he deserve this chance to be happy?

"_With great powers comes great responsibility" _uncle ben's voice said echoing out of his subconscious.

"I know uncle ben but she could be such a big help and don't I deserve her," Peter said speaking out loud.

His uncle's voice refused to offer any insight and he sighed shaking his head in frustration and getting up. There was no one like him and nobody he could really talk to about this and his newfound powers. It was up to him to take his uncle and his fathers parting gifts of wisdom and apply it to his life and his new powers.

It was up to him to find his path in this world

….

Jean slowly looked her self over once more in the mirror and nodded. She had an appointment with her old captain in ten minutes and she wanted to look as professional as possible when she offered her proposal. She choose a black business suit and high heels for her meeting, she eyed her gun and badge one more time before slipping the badge around her neck and holstering her gun. She put on her most serious face and squared her shoulders walking back into the squad room that she used to work in with captain George Stacy himself.

The eyes of every detective in the room followed her as she made the walk to the captain's office. She knew by now word had leaked that the crazy detective who worked the kingpin case was back in the precinct for good. When she first started working the Kingpin a lot of cops (probably the one on the Kingpins payroll which was more than she would have liked to known) hated her and made it their mission to know she should give up the case as soon as possible or else there would be trouble. She knew a lot of people would be unhappy with her sudden change in heart but she frankly didn't give a damn.

She wouldn't be here long enough to worry about them

She saw her old police captain Alex Payne waiting for her and they both walked into the office and shut the door. The departments ADA Mike Bronson was waiting for them and Jean had to resist looking at the handsome man she had a crush on since their academy days. He was a tall dark haired man with serious handsome features and a suit that did nothing to hide his muscular physique. They went to the academy together until he decided to become a ADA instead.

" What's this all about Jean?" Captain Payne asked glancing at Mike in confusion who looked just as confused as he.

"It's quite simple sir" jean said sitting down " I believe I finally have a lead on the kingpin and can potentially take him down and arrest him but before I go after it and try and arrest him I need to know some one's brave enough to convict him so I want to know if I can bring him in with enough evidence and do it officially would you guys be willing to convict who ever he is"

Both of the men exchanged weary glances and Jean had to force her eyes not to roll.

" Jean you know the Kingpin case is considered done with by the chief of police himself" Matt finally said speaking hesitantly.

"Were not even supposed to be having this conversation Dewolf if the chief of police finds out-" Captain Payne began to say before Jean cut him off.

"We both know why that is!" Jean snapped angrily getting up and folding her arms "we all know he's protecting the Kingpin and so is half of the other police forces but I know you two aren't dirty and you actually care for justice that's why I'm asking you guys to trust me on this and help me put this fucker down".

"The minute I start allocating police resources to this the chief of police is going to shut it down faster than you can think even you know that there's no way to fight him" Captain Payne said shaking his head.

"I don't want resources or even money for it I just want some one to prosecute him when I finally bring him in I'm going to go off the grid to find him and I need to know it won't be for nothing and I have some way of putting his ass in jail" Jean said speaking patiently and through gritted teeth.

"That's incredibly dangerous you could get killed!" Mike snapped shaking his head at her in disbelief.

"Look will you prosecute if I bring him in it's a simple yes or no question?" Jean asked uncrossing her arms and glaring at them both.

"Look if you can bring him in and give me enough evidence I'll try and prosecute him but were going to gain a lot of enemies once this whole thing starts Jean" Mike finally said looking at odds.

"This isn't a good idea Jean but I'll back you up always me and your father were friends" Payne said finally glancing down at a picture at the end.

"Thank you sir I won't let you down" Jean said glancing at Mike one more time and quickly exiting the office.

_DING!_

The elevator doors slid open and Jean walked out into the small parking lot and towards her under cover police car her dad's old mustang he left to her in his will. She silently thanked all the gods she knew that she finally found some one willing to help her convict the kingpin and bring him in for justice. She was so lost in her thoughts she failed to realize that three men in plain outfits and ski masks circling her from behind.

Until they completely surrounded her from behind

"Hey Dewolf we heard your back working the Kingpin case" one of them said pulling out a wooden baseball bat and whistling to her self.

" I can neither confirm or deny such allegations" Jean said keeping the fear out of her voice and pulling out her gun.

"Well in any case we decided you needed to be taught a lesson you know just in case such allegations are true" The man in the front called snapping his fingers.

Suddenly two more black suited men popped out of her car and grabbed her arms forcing her arms behind her back. Jean struggled against the two but each kept her locked in place while she struggled. The leader moved in front of her and slapped her hard sending the female police officer reeling in their grips. She vaguely felt the bottom of her skirt beginning to rip and kicked harder trying to prevent the black suited man from rapping her.

"Hold her guys while I teach this bitch a lesson" the leader said unzipping his pants in a hurry. Before he could reach her baseball bat came crashing into his head sending the leader reeling onto the cold concrete floor. Mike stood in front of her hefting the baseball bat with an expression of pure fury.

"Leave now!" Mike snapped angrily throwing the baseball bat at one of the men holding her, they took the hint and ran off disappearing back into the shadows they came through.

"Are you all right?" Mike asked bending down and helping her up. Jean growled hating the fact that Mike was seeing her in a vulnerable position, she pushed her self up and bunched her skirt up with one hand.

"I'm fine Mike thanks for the assist but I could have handled it" Jean said sighing and running a hand through her hair as she leaned against her car.

"You haven't even started investigating the Kingpin and he's already trying to get you killed or worse" Mike said throwing up his arms in frustration "Jean I know after what happened to your father you want to bring him to justice but you…".

"Stop it Mike" Jean said closing her eyes and fumbling for the door handle "I'm not doing this for revenge I'm doing this for justice and you should to Mike"

"Whatever reason you're doing this for it isn't safe you cant fight him Jean" Mike said putting his hand over the door and keeping it firmly shut " Just please give up before you get hurt or as you can see worse".

"The Mike I used to know doesn't just roll over and let justice be unheard" Jean snapped narrowing her eyes and pushed him away with both of her hands. "Don't worry about me just get ready to prosecute the Kingpin when I bring him in".

She ignored his handsome face and beautiful green eyes full of concern and quickly got into her car. She slammed the door behind her and quickly pulled out struggling to control the barrage of feelings and memories the encounter brought to her.

"_I bet spider man doesn't have this many issues" _Jean grumbled going out into the busy rush hour traffic.

…..

"_There's no way I can have these problems on the first day of school already" _Peter thought slumping down further in his seat and trying to ignore Gwen's triumphant smile.

He made it to homeroom just as the bell rang and was surprised to see Gwen waiting by the only other seat left (conveniently) Peter sighed internally and sat down ignoring her warm looks and forcing her self to listen to the teacher's voice. He rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang almost using his super spider speed to get away from the blonde vixen. He got to his next class and sighed finally having enough time to think.

Until Gwen walked through the doors flashed him a beautiful smile and then walked over to the desk next to his and "accidently" dropped her pen giving the teenage boy a view of her ample cleavage as she bent down to retrieve it. She winked at him and then sat down pretending to get lost in the math teachers lecture and ignoring Peter's utterly shocked face.

The rest of the school day went along the same way with Gwen appearing in every single class Peter had this senior year (Even gym and Peter didn't even want to know why her gym shirt was one size to small). Every class he was in she made sure she was right next to him in the next available seat and always in his view.

Their final class of the day was chemistry and Gwen had wormed her way into becoming his lab partner at the last possible minute. The teacher was a big fan of them both (after all how many high school kids actually liked chemistry) and kept stealing them warm glances as he went on about this years project.

"And finally you guys will have to make a semester long chemistry project that will be presented at the end of the year" Professor Fitch said looking at them all, he was a tall bald man who looked as if he should be a secret agent and not a high school chemist.

"You will be working on this project thought out the whole year so I hope you picked your lab partners well because you'll be spending a lot of time together" Fitch said winking at Peter and Gwen.

"You here that Peter A LOT of time together" Gwen said leaning in and whispering in Peter's ear softly. Peter gulped and accidently knocked his backpack over blushing fiercely. He dropped down and ignored the other students laughing at him as he reflected on his new turn of events.

This would be quite a year indeed

….

The pent house apartment complex was the latest in a long line of properties being built by the major realtor in the city after the cyber snake destroyed half of the old ones. The latest pent houses were bare of any thing with just a concrete shell and basic electric wiring for the itme being.

Or so it seemed

The two men stepped out of the freight elevator and walked down the concrete hall in silence. They reached a plain wooden black door and opened it stepping into a brightly lit room with no windows and a plain conference table with matching speakerphone and a stand with a TV and webcam attached. The two men sat down at the only chairs and waited for eight o clock to hit. At exactly eight o clock the screen flickered on and the lights dimmed. The screen showed an expensive looking office over looking the New York skyline there was a huge man hiding in the shadows.

"Welcome Bulls-eye and Sin-eater" the man spoke in a digitally altered voice "I'm sorry for the change in assignments but I have some thing that needs your immediate attention".

"Any thing's better than watching filthy Immigrants assembling guns in a warehouse and watching them put it in buckets of chicken fat" the man on the left known as Bulls-eye said, he was a tally muscular man with sharp features and a bald head with a bulls-eye tattoo on his forehead he was wearing a black shirt matching jeans and a long light blue trench jacket.

"I know some one of your…. Talents are wasted on watching the gun trade but I didn't want any of our rivals trying to muscle in on that territory while were trying to set it all up" the man spoke "but this next assignment should be more of your style".

The picture of the shadow man disappeared replaced by a picture of a beautiful girl in a police uniform. The second man straightened up at her picture leaning forward with a sudden interest. He was wearing a black jump suit red boots and a matching red balaclava hiding all his features.

"Yes Mr. Carter your old flame is snooping around my case again and I need you to shadow her and make sure she doesn't get to close to our operations don't kill her yet but if she gets to close you need to take her out" the man said coming back on.

"So we are baby sitting a cop instead of immigrant's?" Bulls-Eye said huffing in frustration.

"My sweet Wolfe will never give up the Kingpin case" Stanly said lovingly "we will have no choice but to kill her and it will be lovely when we carve into her beautiful flesh and eat her sins".

"You have your assignment's and I've moved our good friends Cage and Dillon to the gun warehouses to protect them finish the assignment and your money will be in the same dead drops as before good bye my friends" The man said terminating the connection and disappearing leaving the two criminals to their assignment.


	3. first strike

"So what do you want to do for our project?" Gwen asked smiling at the frustrated teenager and following Peter as he walked up the old wooden steps of the abandon church. Peter tried to ignore Gwen's frustrating optimism and instead reached the top of the old bell tower and their destination. Instead of an old wooden door there was a brand new one with a numeric keyboard attached to the side and wires going into the wall.

"I am so glad we fixed this during the summer it's like your bat cave or secret lair" Gwen said kissing his cheek before he could move out of her reach and punching in a few seemingly random buttons on the key pad. There was beep as all the dead bolt locks Peter installed on the inside like he did with his room slid back into place unsealing the plain wooden door. Gwen quickly opened the door and skipped in, Peter followed her looking up at the heavens for strength to be alone in a room with Gwen Stacy.

Peter actually found the church while he was helping to clean up the lizard outbreak during the summer outbreak. He "Accidently" fell through it when he mistimed a web swing as he chased a run away lizard mutation and crashed through the wooden plastering of the bell tower instead. He was surprised to find a huge room instead of a usual bell tower that was completely stripped bare and empty. Peter did a little more digging at the end of the summer out break and found out it was close to both him and Gwen's house and close to the sewers and an old generator system that used to power the whole block. The church was foreclosed years ago and no one bothered to tear it down because the area around the church was just as abandoned and a haven for homeless people instead.

Also when Dr. Connors went back to prison there was the small matter of all the lab stuff he purchased with Stan's credit card Peter honestly tried to get all the entire lab stuff that Dr. Connors had purchased returned to the pharmaceutical companies but found that since the lab equipment was already used no one would take it back unless it was free. Peter was forced to pretend that he was mugged and the credit card was stolen resulting in Stan taking away his entire house sitting money.

Which left all the lab stuff piled in the sewers

Peter supposed the right thing to do would have been to donate it somewhere but couldn't do it with out admitting he didn't really get mugged and blowing a huge hole in his story. Gwen then suggested that he just keep the lab equipment and use it in his Spiderman life and personnel life. At first Peter said no because there would be no place to hide it and he it wasn't his to keep in the first place.

Then she mentioned the church

A whole summer later Peter and Gwen successfully turned the Bell tower into a lab/super hero hide out. They boarded up the roof and patched it before securing a strong wooden door onto the entrances and fixing the flooring. He even was able to rig a old generator and a simple hydropower fuel source from the sewer to provide juice to the place through the under ground sewer system. All the lab stuff was set up on the left, on the other side was a couple of computer monitors monitoring the radio frequencies to Peter's spider tracers that were set up all around the city and showing breaking news sites around new york city, there were a few beaten up couches Peter saved and restored from garage sales on the far side along with a small equipment area for his spider-man stuff and a place to relax. It was no Bat-Cave but it would do for a teenage super hero with no job and super powers.

"I don't know about the project but it shouldn't be to hard for us with your Oscorp knowledge and my natural born genius" Peter said checking his spider Tracer program before taking off his jacket and sitting with Gwen on one of the old couches. Gwen leaned back taking off Peter's shirt and getting comfortable.

"Oh ha ha Parker sassiness is not the way to be cute around me or any girl for that matter" Gwen said rolling her eyes and quickly laying on Peter's chest before he could push her off and breathing in his warm soapy scent. Peter entire body stiffened at the contact and he started to move but Gwen's soft but firm hands held him in place.

"Look Parker I know your suddenly hell bent on this whole staying away from me but at least let a girl get some quick cuddle time in before you go all saint like" Gwen said nuzzling deeper into his chest and sighing in contentment as she got comfortable.

"Gwen" Peter sighed leaning back and nervously wrapping his arms around her "It's not that I don't want you I just promised your father and after the out break last summer I just-"

"I know Peter but you're going to have to realize that I am not going any where just like you made a promise to my farther I am making a promise to you" Gwen said interrupting him and looking him in the eyes " I will not leave you and run I am yours forever and always Parker".

Before Peter could protest Gwen leaned in kissing him deeply shocked her self at her declaration of love. Peter could feel Gwen pouring every bit of her feelings for him and he leaned in deepening the kiss and pulling Gwen close to him with sudden intensity. Gwen shivered against him and returned the urgency and opened her mouth for his probing tongue. The young couple continued to make out and Peter's nervous hands began to drop down to the ribbons on her corset, his fumbling fingers began to pull off the strings as both of their bodies trembled.

Gwen moaned as every time his fingers hit her bare skin it sent a spark of electricity through her body causing her to shiver. Gwen discovered this during one of their first make out sessions after he became spider-man. Peter theorized that it was some kind of natural electro magnetic pulse that helped enable him to crawl on walls like spiders used.

But Gwen just called them his magic fingers and thanked the heavens themselves for them.

Before Gwen could help him untie the rest of the ribbons of her corset. Peter's computer went off as the Spider tracer program kicked in. The powerful Tracers snagged the incoming radio chatter and bounced it through Peter's programs before it played it through the speakers Peter webbed up all around the Bell tower.

"All units all units a group of thugs have been seen attempting to mug a women in an abandon parking lot please be aware that they are armed and dangerous," A women's voice said before the radio shut off.

Gwen saw Peter's head turn to the radio chatter and growled. She growled and got up pulling back on Peters button shirt from where it had fallen. Peter opened his mouth to say some thing but Gwen got up grabbing his Spider-man costume from the dresser and tossing it to him much harder than she meant to.

"Go I'll stay here while your working and get some experiments started or something" Gwen snapped walking over to the lab and ignoring him as he changed into his costume" Gwen knew he would use his quick speed to change before she could see some thing and sighed internally at her bad luck. Of course just when she was finally getting some where with the boy and fate would tear him away from her.

"I'm sorry Gwen I'll be back soon," Peter said in a heart broken voice before he crawled out of the bell tower and disappeared from sight.

"_Damn it now he'll think I cant handle the stress," _Gwen groaned internally as she began booting up all the lab equipment and thinking about what she had just done. She was finally getting some where with the guy and she let her frustration get in the way. Being okay with spider-man was a key part in getting Peter to drop the save her by not letting her get close act and she just majorly pushed that bar in the complete opposite of where she wanted it to be with her emotional snap. Gwen realized she was going to have to do some thing serious when Peter got back to offset what she just did.

And she would have to do it fast

**ACROSS TOWN **

The women rushed into the abandon parking lot and looked around trying to find a place to escape. She heard the group of thugs running up behind her and quickly picked up her pace running towards the exit on the far side of the garage as fast as her black heels could take her. She made it half way before she tripped sending her and her purse scattering across the pavement. She quickly scrambled up but saw the thugs had used her quick spill to cover the rest of the distance to her; they circled her smiling in pleasure at the beautiful prey below them. They were all teenagers dressed in the colors of the hell angels a small time biker gang operating in New York City.

"Well it's to bad pretty lady if it wasn't for that spill over their we wouldn't have caught up to you" The leader a tally lanky shaved teenagers in ripped jeans and a wife beater with a cut on saying _hells angels _spoke pulling out his glock.

One of the other guys grabbed her purse digging through the pockets for any thing valuable. He grabbed all the money and jewelry and threw it laughing as it soared out of the parking garage.

"Please don't hurt me" The women said her voice breaking with fear.

"Oh trust me lady you'll enjoy this" The leader said nodding at the other teenagers to move in on her as he reached for the zipper of his jeans.

Until the purse hit him in the face

He stumbled back and swung his gun out searching for the person who did it. He saw a flash of red and fired a shot hitting the concrete wall on the far side and hearing the bullet echo off the concrete floor. Before he could fire another shot there was a soft sound like air being compressed and the gun was ripped out of his hands clattering half way across the parking garage and far from his reach.

"You know didn't your mom ever teach you some manors you shouldn't hit women" a voice said echoing out of the shadows of the parking lot.

"Who is that show your self!" the leader screamed looking at his friends in terror.

"Nah hang on I'm trying some thing new" The voice said before they all heard the click of an old style boom box turning onto a new song. Suddenly AC/DC's thunder struck began to play filling the room with hard-core rock music and starling the already paranoid biker thugs. Suddenly the man known as Spider-man appeared dropping off the ceiling and nose to nose with the leader of the punks who stumbled back in surprise.

"So Care to Dance?" Peter asked smiling beneath his mask and dropping into a wrestling crouch he learned from his luchador training videos.

His spider sense immediately triggered and he watched the punk throw a wild punch at him in slow motion. He heard the music warp and realized that his theory that music wouldn't be affected when his spider sense was on because it wasn't a form of danger was wrong. Peter quickly dodged the man's punch and focused his super strength he made sure not to kick the thug to hard and kicked him in the stomach dropping him like a sack of potatoes before he could even form a counter attack; Peter webbed him up and turned to the remaining group of punks making a come here gesture to spur them on.

As the next punk charged at him he thought about his spider sense while he waited to attack. He thought it just analyzed danger but the fact the music warped meant that it was taking in his entire surroundings at once creating a safety bubble of sorts. Peter jumped over the charging thug and pushed him into the ground before quickly webbing his arms and legs into the concrete. Peter hit the roof and used his feet to push him self off barreling into the next unsuspecting pug and taking advantage of his confusion to web him to the ground.

With two more left Peter decided to see if he could bait one into attacking him so he could try another test. He quickly turned around and raised his hands thinking the looks of confusion the punks must be sharing with each other at the hero turned away from them.

"Okay I'll give you a chance here look hands on my head and turned around see if you can land a punch on me" Peter said closing his eyes and listening to the music with all his concentration.

Not even ten seconds later his spider sense triggered and went into automatic mode before Peter couldn't even fully comprehend. Peter felt him self flip over the punk wielding the knife and grab his shirt with one hand. Peter completed his nimble flip and threw the young punk right into the one running away on the far side of the parking lot. The two punks crashed into each other rolling to a stop and slumping to the floor out cold.

"Amazing" Peter, said out loud he quickly shot out a web strand and pulled the purse back into his hands and went over to the lady still lying on the ground.

"Here I think you dropped this ma'am," Peter said sitting down and leaning in to make sure she was all right.

His spider sense suddenly rang hard and he jumped back covering the entire distance to the nearest ledge in just the three seconds it took for the lady to jump up and point her gun at the teenage super hero.

"Police Freeze Spider-man" She said pulling out her badge.

"Yeah like that's going to happen lady" Spider-man said rolling his eyes inside of his mask and snorting, he turned reaching out to fire a web line.

"Wait Spider-man my name is detective Jean Dewolf and I'm a friend of Captain Stacy" Jean said dropping her gun and raising her hands causing the teenager to stop in surprise.

"And I need your help"

….

"I thought I wasn't going to have to beat up those thugs and give away my act for a second there" Jean said pushing open the door to the concrete staircase of the parking garage. Spider-man struggled not to run away and instead walked over holding open the door and gesturing at her to go first. Jean nodded as if pleased that he was being cautious and went up the staircase.

"Why didn't you go and shout my name at the top of your lungs at the roof cause you know that would have made more sense then getting your self rapped or killed" Peter said trying to resist the urge to shake the older women for almost getting her self killed.

"You're a hero you got to save the damsel in distress and I figured it was the fastest way to find you you can't be afraid to get hurt in this line of work you of all people should realize that," Jean said ignoring his sarcasm and walking up the staircase and surprising the super hero with her insight.

"And you said Captain Stacy was your mentor?" Peter asked shocked the serious man would instill in his protégée such a dangerous and gutsy move.

"I know it may seem weird but good old George was actually pretty gutsy before he made captain and he would do any thing to make sure justice was met" Jean said as if sensing Peter's confusion "remember he let you go to stop the lizard even though he was convinced you were a menace to society?"

"Yeah but that was a giant mutant lizard who could regenerate from multiple bullet shots he didn't have much of a choice in the matter it was either take my help or the whole city gets infected" Peter said as they reached the last level of the parking garage. Jean pushed it open and they stepped out into the outdoors, the parking lot was empty except for an old mustang that Jean made her way over to.

"There's always a choice Spider-man it's what led me to you" Jean said stopping and turning to him with her hands on her hips "Our mutual friend suggested you could help me with my case his last words were spent saying you were what this city needed and that I had a choice to use your help".

Jean made her way to her car and opened the door. She reached inside and shuffled a few papers before coming out holding a white cardboard box labeled "Kingpin" and stamped close. She began pulling out short brown folders and handing them to Peter Parker.

"So what do you need my help with? Peter asked taking the files and looking down at them.

"The Kingpin of crime" Jean said smiling a wolf like sneer

**ONE HOUR LATER **

"So let me get this straight you want to work together to stop the most powerful mob boss in New York City?" peter asked looking upside down at detective Dewolf.

"In a nutshell yes" Jean said before shaking her head "Look will you come down from there your giving me a head ache and I have some things to show you and files to look at".

"Sorry" Peter said dropping off of the over hang and landing on the hood of the car and sitting with his legs crossed. Jean had spent the last hour filling him in on the notorious and more importantly mysterious supposed Kingpin of New York City. While she explained the situation she spread the content of the folders out for Peter to study in detail.

"So let me see if I got the full scope of the situation" Peter said picking up the picture of illegal guns seized by the NYPD "The kingpin has recently moved into the gun business with the intent to make New York City the central hub for all the gun running in America"

"Correct now this is the first time the Kingpin has opened up a new business venture in almost twenty years" Dewolf said picking up a new picture of the motorcycle gang Peter stopped from rapping her "The _hells angels_ has a contact from the IRA that is some how getting the latest in STARK technology and HAMMER and Kingpin is basically taking over that gang we don't know who the new leader is but Kingpin paid off the old one a month ago to step down as president of the charter so he could have full control".

"So that would mean right now Kingpin's stretching his forces to keep watch on the gun run to make sure no gang stupid enough to take on the Kingpin tries to muscle in until the _hells angels _take over" Peter asked tapping the folder labeled small time gangs.

"Good job" Dewolf said looking impressed "In a nutshell that's exactly what's going on but none of these gangs are a priority the Kingpin is unique because he has been in power for so long that no one can replicate his contacts once we take him down all of his dirty little business partners will run making a big void so if we can take him out we will have crippled crime for the entire city"

"So what can I do it's not like we can just beat up Kingpin this seams like a major operation that is going to take some smart thinking and incriminating evidence" Peter said sounding confused.

"It is and I won't lie to you Spider-man the chief of police himself threatened me to stand down or there would be trouble" Dewolf said sitting next to him " But I cant let justice be blind in this situation the Kingpin is a criminal yes a well connected and protected one but a criminal none the less I am hopping with me and you working together on this one we can take him down or at least prevent him from bringing guns into this city".

Peter was quite for a minute as he looked at the small mountain of cold homicides associated with the Kingpin. Every one from a cleaning lady who may have seen too much to a small time boxer who refused to take a dive made up the Kingpin's victims over the years he had been in power. Peter thought back to his little internal monologue yesterday about his want to do more than just beat up purse snatchers with Spider-man. "Some times it's amazing how fate works" Peter thought making up his mind to help her.

"I'm in Ma'am just tell me what the plan is and I'll do my best to help you take this guy down" Peter said jumping off the hood and landing in front of her, he stuck out his hand and she took it smiling.

"Okay Spider-man here's the plan" Dewolf said leaning in to explain her idea for an attack.

…

Peter dropped into the bell tower and dropped the black duffel bag Jean gave him for tonight's attack and pulled off his mask. They discussed the plan for another thirty minutes before agreeing to meet up tonight at around eleven o clock by the gun Warehouse. Peter tried to hide his disappointment when he saw the lab was empty and dark and realized that it was probably a good thing Gwen decided to leave and maybe she would realize that he was to dangerous and stop trying to pursue him. Peter remembered her angry and sad face before he left and realized it was probably for the best they just couldn't be together with out spider man getting in the way.

And the thought broke Peter's heart

His grief was cut short by the sound of the bell tower door opening. Gwen walked in wearing a lab coat and holding some thing in her hands. She smiled at him as if nothing happened and sat the covered object on the lab bench before coming over to him.

"You went to Oscorp?" Peter asked looking at her Oscorp nametag and lab coat in surprise.

"Yeah I realized we could do a cross species experiment I had to collect some samples of the lizard's blood and the other cross species blood from the labs so I went down there while you were gone" Gwen said pointing at the silver tray of small vials on the workbench.

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" Peter asks raising an eyebrow and going to study the vials of blood and more importantly the wrapped package she carried up to.

"Nah Oscorp is a mess right now" Gwen said following him "All cross species stuff is being incinerated this is actually the last of it and I thought since you are a cross species I think it's some thing that's worth studying which reminds me I need your blood" she said picking up a needle and syringe.

"Wait how are you going to explain how we got Spider-man's blood" Peter asked stepping back and raising his hands.

"It's public knowledge Spider-man's blood was used to make the cure" Gwen said rolling her eyes and advancing on him "We can just say Oscorp had a sample from the outbreak now stop being a pussy".

Peter sighed and let her draw a sample of his blood. She kissed his cheek and brought it to the tray before picking up the package and walking over. Peter watched her usual teasing face change becoming more nervous with each step until she was right in front of him.

"Look Peter I know that I snapped at you and I'm sorry you have no idea how important you are to me and I wanted to get some thing to show you that I am okay with you as Spider-man and as my geeky boy friend so here this is for you" Gwen said handing him the package and looking down with a blush before stepping back.

Peter hesitated and then gently opened the package spilling the contents onto the couch. His costume spilt out and Peter picked it up turning to her and raising his eyebrows curiously.

"I made another version of your costume using an experimental tech Smyth was working on at Oscorp" Gwen explained picking it up "It has a Kevlar under weave and a unique metal material called Vibranuim it can stop must bullets and knives but it's not heavy and dense like most body armor is".

"Wow thanks Gwen so much" Peter said looking at the new costume and feelings it's weight. Peter could feel a slight weight to it but it would only take a few hours to get used to the difference in weight. He turned looking at the other thing on the couch. It was simple but spoke volumes and Peter sat down picking it up and starring at in shock. It was a dual picture frame that opened up with one picture on the left and another on the right. The picture on the left was of the science fair a year ago before his life had changed forever. He could see himself getting the first place ribbon from his uncle Ben who beamed at him. The science judges knew Peter's father and also knew he was dead it was a old tradition to let the father of the winner present him the Ribbon and uncle Ben insisted he would do it himself. Peter remembered how no matter what award he got he made sure that this one always hung up at the front just because of who gave it to him.

"I remember being so angry that I lost to some kid named Peter Parker" Gwen said sitting next to him and taking the picture frame "I wanted to go cry so badly but then I saw your project and realized just how good it was I tried to go talk to you about it but they were already doing the awards".

Gwen stopped as if lost in thought then smiled continuing "I sat down and saw you waiting to get your prize and became absolutely smitten I thought you were so cute and handsome" Gwen smiled blushing "My uh…Dad was sitting next to me looking at me and waiting for me to throw a fit but I asked him for his camera instead I wanted a picture of you".

"You see Peter your not the only one who used to take secret pictures" Gwen said smiling at him.

Peter felt his tears beginning to spill and cleared his throat. He took it back and looked at the other picture to try and regain control. It was a picture from the summer and before the outbreak Gwen and Peter decided to go web swinging up to one of the skyscrapers. They reached the top and Gwen managed to get peter to web his camera up and set the timer. She snuggled up to him just as the camera flashed making them look like a happy couple for once.

"Our first date" Gwen said blushing again.

Peter felt an over whelming rush of love and felt his resolve shatter. Peter leaned in and grabbed her pulling her close. Gwen sighed in contentment as his strong arms wrapped around her body and his warm soft lips crashed against hers. Gwen closed her eyes and let all her feelings for Peter pour out and Peter did the same.

They continued to make out for a few more minutes before Gwen pulled up gasping and gently touching her swollen lips. She felt her body heat up as Peter looked at her with electric blue eyes and desperately tried to search for some thing to use to gain control of the situation. It wasn't that she didn't want things to heat up very…. Very badly but she wasn't exactly sure an abandoned bell tower on a ripped up couch was where she wanted Peter and her to conceive their love at.

"What's with the black backpack" Gwen said spying it and quickly asking the first question that popped in her head.

"Huh" Peter asked confused as his over reacted brain halted by her question. Memories of Dewolf popped up and Peter shook his head clearing his lust filled brain and brining him back to business mode. Peter quickly filled Gwen in on the "mugging" and meeting captain Jean Dewolf. He explained the plan for the night and their attempt to take down the Kingpin.

"I've heard of this guy" Gwen said getting up and quickly walking over to his computer. Peter followed her and saw she was logging onto the daily bugle. She went onto Ben Riley's page he was a news journalist who specialized in crime and conspiracies. She brought up a list of his articles and clicked on one labeled

**KINGPIN AND OSCORP FACT OR FAKED. **

" Rumor in the criminal under ground is that Oscorp is dealing under the table with the notorious and illusive Kingpin of crime on a huge project" Gwen read to Peter "The exact nature of this project is unknown but one can be sure the major science corporation working with the Kingpin can be nothing but bad news".

"That article was two years ago I wonder what Oscorp was doing with him" Peter murmured thinking.

"Whatever it was you need to be careful Peter Cross species work was big back then" Gwen said turning to him and kissing him "What time are you meeting".

"In an hour I'll swing by your house after I am done and tell you how it went and show you I am safe" Peter said kissing her back before picking up the new costume and changing back into his civvies. He stuffed every thing into his backpack before following Gwen down the hall and shutting down the power to their haven.

…

Captain Jean Dewolf waited on the rooftop and scanned the warehouse one more time with her binoculars. She saw the deck hands unloading the wooden crates full of "fish" from the small fishing boat and bringing them to waiting immigrants inside the small warehouse. She checked her watch seeing that Spider-man was due any moment and waited for him to begin the next phase of their plan.

Across the street Bulls-eye and Sin-Eater sat in the apartment that they "Borrowed" from a 19 year old Latino girl and watched Jean Dewolf studying the gun Warehouse. The Latino girl was dressed in her sexiest lingerie and on the floor kissing Sin-Eaters feet and trembling as his knife caressed her face slowly.

"Were working" Bulls-Eye said shifting uncomfortably in his seat as she began to unzip his partners pants with trembling hands "I know it's your thing but come on were working".

"The punishment of the wicked can never rest" Stan said as the Latino girl finally pulled his cock out and began to suck it slowly "and she has been very wicked" Stan said groaning softly.

"Well Jeans obviously got some thing up her sleeve" Bulls-Eye said looking through his binoculars again.

"Let's see what the wolf does"

…..

Peter landed on the roof and walked up to Dewolf. The woman was laying on the rooftop her binoculars firmly planted on the packages moving into the warehouse as she snapped pictures with her camera.

"It's on you got the backpack?" Jean asked handing him the binoculars to scope out the situation.

"All set boss" Peter said looking through the binoculars and seeing a broken window on the top of the building that was his way in.

"Okay you know the plan your up be careful I don't know what kind of opposition were facing" Jean said taking the binoculars back and settling back down. Peter saluted at her before snapping out a web line and disappearing into the shadows.

…

Luke cage scowled and watched the men finish putting the crates on the workbenches and closed up all the doors into the warehouse. A group of Hispanic women came in and began to open the boxes taking out the latest STARK weapons and assembling them before placing them in barrels labeled chicken mix. Luke cage looked at the weaponry and tried to ignore the cause of his frustration in the room.

His partner Max Dillon

"Man this shit sucks I wish we were still at the club" Max whined smoking a cigarette.

Luke resisted the urge to role his eyes at his partner's complaints. He was glad to be off of bouncer duty and instead providing protection for some thing with more risks and a higher level of importance for the Kingpin. He didn't join the Kingpin ranks and go through the experiment to be a low level enforcers and thought it was beneath some one with his particular "skills" that he had signed up to get in the first place.

Or his partner and his "skills" to for that matter

"You don't get it this is our chance to show that the experiment wasn't for nothing and we can be more than low level thugs for the Kingpin" Luke hissed at his partner.

"Your right your right maybe we'll finally get to use them" Dillon said looking around excitedly.

Luke saw him twitch and gently placed a hand on his shoulders. Luke knew his partner's powers could become unstable if he got to excited and waited for the twitchy man's eyes to lock onto his. He took a deep breath and relaxed turning back to the assembly. Luke sighed in relief glad that the man was learning how to control himself better.

Mean while twenty feet above him Peter Parker crawled across the rooftop. He webbed up a small video camera and hit record before turning to study the opposition. Peter was shocked to see two men only guarding over the weapon shipment, One was a large black man with a shaved head he was wearing a yellow t shirt and black pants and a heavy metal buckle but no weapons that Peter could see on his person. The other man was wearing a strange black jump suit with small wires running across his hands and the rest of his body he to had no weapons that Peter could tell.

"You would think that the Kingpin would guard his guns with a small army" Peter thought putting the rest of the tape recorders in place around the small Warehouse. He began to crawl down preparing him self for his attack.

Luke watched the last of the shotguns being unloaded and walked away. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pants and hit the one number saved into the contacts. There was a brief dial tone before the line picked up.

"It's done" Luke said before hanging up and throwing the phone into a large waste barrel filled with gasoline. He reached inside his pockets pulling out a cheap lighter and beginning to strike it.

When some thing slammed into him

….

Peter knew quite lot about the laws of physique and how they related to his spidey powers. When he first developed his powers and decided he wanted to swing around New York City at break neck speeds he had to ask himself how to compensate for his small frame? Even though the spider DNA granted him with super strength it was proportionate to his body and Peter weighed about roughly 156 on his heaviest day. The spider also granted him with a highly active metabolism meaning that Peter had to almost constantly eat just to make up for his energy burn. Now Newtonian laws stated that for every action their was an equal or opposite reaction case in point Peter barreled into the man at roughly 100 mph with the intent to slam him into the ground and web him up while he was unconscious with out knowing a very important fact.

But Luke cage weighed roughly 400 pounds

And had super strength and durability

Peter felt him self-bounce off of the man as if he was a wall of solid rubber and quickly began shooting out web strands to break his momentum with out snapping his neck. He slowed down and landed on the ground just as Luke slammed into the barrel of gasoline spilling the contents against the floor. Peter dropped into a crouch seeing the formidable man get up shakily.

"Wow some one eats their Wheaties for breakfast" Peter said.

"Spider-man what are you doing here?" Luke growled grabbing the metal bin off of the ground. He heard Dillon ushering the workers to hurry up faster and thanked the gods he was being smart for once.

"I came for the annual comic-con convention why do I have the wrong address where's the hot girls and dweeby nerds" Peter asked innocently.

His Spider sense flashed and he jumped out of the way just as the gasoline barrel came soaring through the air and in his direction. Peter flipped over it and shot two web strands out snagging the barrel in mid throw. He turned spinning it around and sending it crashing into Luke. The man punched it cleaving it in half before it hit his body and smirking at Spider-man.

"Wow you sure are strong" Peter commented starring at the ripped halves of the bucket.

"You have no idea just how strong I am" Luke smiled cracking his knuckled and advancing on the small super hero who gave a small yelp.

…

Peter crashed through the window of the foreman's office and groaned feeling all his muscles scream in pain form the thrashing.

"_Whoever this man is there's no way that's just human strength," _Peter thought thinking back on the article Gwen pulled up for him. Could this be the genetic experiment that Oscorp and Kingpin supposedly worked on?

Luke watched the final drums being loaded into the trucks and nodded at Dillon to finish while he took care of spider man. He kicked open the door and walked in looking for the Super-hero known as Spider-man.

But he was gone

"You know what I don't get" Peter said dropping down and drop kicking him in the jaw sending him spiraling into the remains of a wooden desk. "If you've got Super-powers why not use yours powers for good?"

"You don't know shit about me," Luke growled grabbing the desk and swinging it at Spider-man.

"Sure I don't" Peter said jumping over the desk and shooting two globs of webbing into his face blinding him and causing him to drop the desk "In case you haven't noticed I have super powers to" Peter finished sliding underneath him and shooting out two strands of web on both of his legs. Peter pulled sending the man tumbling onto the ground.

"My powers were given to me by criminals and I use them to take care of my family by any means necessary Spider freak" Luke snapped pulling the webbing out of his eyes and jumping up and grabbing Spider-man by his throat "in other words failure isn't an option for me or my family" Luke growled tightening his grip and slowly crushing Peter's windpipes.

Peter felt his eyes begin to dim and searched desperately for some thing he could use to save himself form the man's steel grip. He felt his brain begin to shut down just as his eyes saw a flickering industrial light hanging above them that sparked with electricity.

Peter shot out a web strand and pulled down with all his strength. The light broke free of its rusted hinges and slammed down into Luke's head. Electricity rushed through Luke's body and his grip on Peter dropped as he began to twitch in pain as the bolts flew through his nervous system. Peter tackled him out of the way of the stream and began to lay into him punching him with all of his super strength. It took a rapid flurry of punches for the man to stop struggling and go limp underneath him.

Peter made sure the man still had a pulse before pulling off the bottom of his mask and slowly steadying his breath. He felt his bruised neck and winced before pulling his mask back on and webbing Luke up and going back to the guns and the main warehouse.

Peter jumped out of the foreman's office and saw the guns finish loading into the back of the truck. Peter saw them trying to open the loading doors and saw them notice the webbed up chains holding them firmly in place and trapping them inside the building.

"Get that webbing off," Dillon snapped to the truck drivers before turning and walking to spider-man with his eyes narrowed in pure fury.

"After your Super Powered friend over their I don't think you really stand a chance" Peter said smiling "Why don't you give up their rubber man or whatever that suit is".

The man smiled before reaching behind his back and hitting a switch on his backpack. Sparks began to appear all over his body as electricity began running down the wires connected all over his body. He held out his palm and Peter flipped out of the way as bolts of pure electricity shot out snapping across the space he had been inches before.

"Wow okay then why don't you go un charge Sparky and I'll go back to tussling with Power-man in their and you can go light up a power block or some thing" Peter said raising his arms in surrender.

"The name's electro and I don't think so," Dillon said smirking and forming a ball of crackling electricity in his hands. Peter flipped back wards barely missing the crackling ball of electricity as Dillon side armed it at him. It slammed into the broken halves of the bin and the puddle of gasoline caught on fire spreading across the wooden floor.

"I don't think your boss is going to be to happy about that" Peter remarked shooting out two web strands on either side of Electro. He pulled back and shot himself into the man slamming into him and into one of the wooden walls on the far side of the warehouse.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT" Electro screamed getting up. Peter saw his entire body shake and realized that the man was dangerously unstable. Peter looked around for some way to negate his powers and saw the docks through a window. Before Peter could think of a plan the electric man began throwing out a seemingly never-ending barrage of electricity causing every one to duck behind the trucks for cover. Peter jumped back wards and quickly began shooting out as many web strings as he can webbing up Electro in a small cocoon. The electric bolts stopped as the bio-steel webs insulated the electricity he produced. Peter saw the webbing begin to heat up as the electricity began to burn it off and quickly leaped into action. He jumped over the cocoon and grabbed it gathering all his strength for one massive throw. Peter launched the cocoon at the window sending it crashing and flying into the ocean. Peter jumped through just as the man hit the water.

Peter heard a massive boom as the Electricity shorted out and quickly pulled the man out of the ocean before he died. The man dropped onto the wooden deck unconscious and out of the count.

Peter breathed out a sigh of relief before he dropped to the ground. His entire body was beaten and bruised and his body screamed for rest and food. He realized the burning building behind him was getting worse and he needed to go get every one out before they died by his hands. They were probably innocent immigrants bullied into coming here and working.

And he had to finish the plan to

….

Jean watched the fire begin to lick out of the Warehouse and decided to wait a few more seconds before going down and seeing if Spider-man was all right. Before she could the Super hero landed on the rooftop and limped over to her. He began to say some thing but stopped slumping to the ground and breathing in deeply.

"Are you okay Spider-man" Jean asked kneeling down and helping the Super hero sit down on the ledge.

"I'm fine but there was opposition in their even I wasn't expecting" Peter said thinking about Electro and Luke. Tomorrow he was going to figure out just what Oscorp had on these two super powered men. Peter quickly filled her in on both of the enforcers.

"So I guess your not the only super powered man any more" Jean said frowning at the new information "I will look into the Oscorp angle but it'll be slow getting info"

"It's okay by now I am an expert of breaking into Oscorp by know and have some one on the inside" Peter said before reaching into his belt and pulling out the cell phone Luke tried to burn "One of the enforcers called after the guns were packed and said it's done before he tried to burn the cell phone the numbers blocked and the phone was drowned in gasoline but maybe you can figure out who he called on it"

Jean took it and put it in a bag marked evidence "Thanks Spider-man I doubt the number will lead to any thing but it may be just the break through we needed" She said pocketing it for later "did the rest of the plan go off with out a hitch?"

"Yes" Peter said smiling and handing her the backpack "The tapes are in there and so is the video and I set up every thing else and the guns are being burnt as we speak".

"Good job we'll lay low for a while and see where the cards fall" Jean said handing him a cheap looking cell phone "I'll call you when I figure out what are next move is".

"Got it boss be safe and call me if you need me" Spider man said getting up and popping his back. He groaned at the extent of his injuries and shot out a web strand before disappearing from site. Jean watched him disappear before grabbing her duffel bag and going down the stairs heading home for the night and preparing her self for a lengthy police report.

….

Sin-Eater wiped the blood off of his hunting blade and looked down at the decapitated Latino girl. Bulls-eye began laying down bleach as Sin-Eater brought the body into the tub, which was covered, in heavy plastic sheets. While Bulls-eye cleaned the house down and removed any trace of their existence Sin-eater went to work turning the body into nothing more than chemical goop. Bulls-eye finished and pulled out his cellphone dialing the number of a Swedish massage parlor all the way in Germany.

"So what's the Intel?" A digitally scrambled voice asked

"The police captain has teamed up with the masked vigilante Spider-man it seems" Bulls-eye said walking to his lap top and sending the encrypted files to the Kingpin "They hit the guns Warehouse tonight and destroyed the first shipment and burnt the ware house down".

"And were Where mister Cage and mister Dillon?" The digital voice asked.

"From what we could tell they fought Spider-man and managed to hold him off long enough to get the guns into the trucks" Bulls-eye said "But then Spider-man secured the freight doors before hand and managed to beat them back Electro was tossed into the ocean but saved by Spider-man and we saw him carrying a webbed up power man out of the fire moments ago before heading off".

"Oscorp promised me unbeatable soldiers," The digital voice growled before calming down "But that's another issue so how do you and your colleague wish to proceed?"

"We will go ahead and take out Dewolf like you paid us to but how do you want to handle Spider-man?" Bulls-Eye asked as Sin-eater came into the room and nodded that he was all finished.

"Kill him to"

**AUTHOR NOTE: OKAY FAITHFUL READERS I GOT A CHALLENGE FOR YOU I HAVE TWO DAREDEVIL REFERENCES IN THEIR AND I WANT TO SEE IF SOME ONE CAN SPOT THEM IF YOU CAN FIND ONE I WILL POST SOONER RATHER THAN LATER BUT IF YOU CAN FIND TWO I WILL GIVE YOU MY READERS THE CHOICE OF A PREVIEW OF A CHAPTER OR I'LL GIVE YOU THE NAME OF BOOK TWO OF MY SPIDER MAN SERIES **

**FOR NOW ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR IT WHAT KEEPS ME PUSHING ON**


	4. subway brawl

The convoy of bikes rumbled down the streets of New York. People ducked and disappeared as they passed drawing their kids back into the house for safety. Every one knew that this was there turf and that if they were moving in such a large formation that could only mean trouble. They took a few more turns and then stopped parking their powerful bikes right next to the wreckage of the ruined Warehouse that had burned down last night.

A woman heard them pull up and dropped the piece of rubble she was looking at to go and greet them. She was beautiful with pale white skin midnight black hair with random purple streaks; she was wearing a plain black ripped tank top that barley covered her full breast, she was wearing a cut with the _hells angels _logo on the back and a president patch on the left side, a pair of ripped jeans that looked painted on her curvy body along with knee high black boots completed her look.

"What the fuck happened here Joanne?" the lead man asked a muscular bald man with a giant beard and a vice president logo and a name patch saying _terminator._

"Kingpin's men were defeated he already said it wasn't our fault and that he's going to find us another Warehouse to move the product" Joan said narrowing her eyes.

"This wouldn't have happened if we were on the protection detail and if you had been man enough to tell that to the Kingpin" Terminator said scowling and stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Joan sighed internally as she saw the rest of the _angels _nodding. She didn't know why the Kingpin put her as the leader when she was quite frankly a girl. The bikers had old school ideas and customs and one of their most major rules (until recently) had been no female was allowed into the club as a member. They were only supposed to be there for pleasure, cooking and cleaning.

Until the Kingpin changed all that

"Look guys I already talked to the Irishman and he said as long as the Kingpin puts up the extra money we can get the guns that were burnt down back and still on time for the big deal" Joan said ignoring the women comment and focusing on business.

"That's all fine and dandy but we should be here protecting our guns not the Kingpin's super powered muscle" Terminator said crossing his arms stubbornly not budging.

"Look if you want to go tell the Kingpin that I'll gladly tell you where he is but until then I'm in charge" Joan said stepping into the muscular man's personnel space "So go get the next shipment ready and guard it every step of the way" she snapped starring him down.

The two bikers spent a few minutes like that before Terminator stepped back. He shook his head and climbed back onto his bike with the others following.

"Whatever you say Blaze" Terminator snapped using her last name. The bikers kicked their engines on and pulled out rumbling down the streets and leaving Joanna Blaze alone with the rubble. She looked back at the Warehouse and studied the scrap of paper she fished out one more time.

**THE KINGPIN IS PLAYING YOU **

**SUBWAY NINE O CLOCK TRAIN BLUE LINE MIDDLE COMPARTMENT**

**IF YOU WANT THE TRUTH BE THERE AND ALONE**

…

The two men were pushed into chairs and the blindfolds were ripped off of them. Luke Cage blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden light. He woke up this morning in one of the Kingpin's industrial clinics with his partner right next to him. The minute the doctor was through checking them both out and clearing them to leave two men in suits blindfolded them and tossed them in a trunk.

Then he realized the room was pitch black

"Report" the Kingpin snapped in his digitally scrambled voice.

"Yes sir" Luke said trying to stop his voice from shaking. He proceeded to tell the story of his fight with Spider-man wincing at the part where he was defeated by the wall crawler, he knew that his very life was on the line for losing the Kingpin's guns and hurriedly rushed over the details of his electrocution and passing out. Max picked up from their recounting his own fight with Spider-man and then his dip in the river.

The Kingpin listened to their story with out saying a word. Max finally finished and they heard his chair shift as the Kingpin of crime leaned back and thought over their story.

"The appearance of Spider-man was some thing none of us could have been prepared for" The Kingpin finally said, " You weren't prepared for it and neither was I so just this once I will accept your defeat but do not let it happen again Mr. Cage do I make my self clear?"

Luke thought of his brothers and sisters back home and gulped knowing what would happen to them if he failed again.

"Crystal sir" Luke said

"Good you'll be contacted when the next shipment is I would suggest you get ready to handle any problems that might arise you have full access to my resources to make sure this deal goes through good day gentlemen," Kingpin said snapping his fingers.

Another two men in suits stepped behind them blindfolding them again. They rushed them out of the meeting room leaving the Kingpin alone with his thoughts.

Or so he thought

"Luke and Dillon were some of my best work" said a strong male voice from the shadows.

"Osborn you know I don't like you listening in" Kingpin snapped reaching under his desk for his revolver.

"Don't worry Fisk I just needed to talk to you about your little pest problem" Osborn said moving through the shadows and sitting down at the conference table across from the Kingpin.

"Spider-man?" Kingpin asked curiously "is he one of yours?"

"No not intentionally at least" Osborn said sadly "he got bit by the Richard spiders".

"And his DNA survived the mutative process" Kingpin said excitedly

"From what little data Octavius has gathered yes his DNA has stabilized and accepted the foreign mutation with out any incident, " Osborn said happily.

"And you have no idea who has unlocked the next step in human evolution?" Kingpin said laughing softly.

"Exactly I finally have the means to cure my self but it's still so far out of reach until I figure out who Spider-man is" Osborn admitted

"Well I have Bulls-eye tracking him with the intent to kill him if you want I can sell you the body for a fair price" the Kingpin said.

"NO!" Osborn snapped before taking a deep breath "You can't kill him we need him"

"Why would I need him?" The Kingpin asked curiously.

"Because I know who your really working for" Osborn snapped getting up "Your **other** organization has been trying to get a super soldier since world war 2 and you can be the one who delivers it to them think of the respect you will get in the organization if you manage to bring in a super powered soldier".

"How did you… never mind" the Kingpin said with barley a hint of fear "They would herald me as a hero" Kingpin said happily "I'll call off the hit but do you want me to bring him in Bulls-eye can get him with minimum damage done to the body?"

"No" Osborn said moving back into the shadows "we don't know what makes this man unique we will continue to study until we have enough information to capture and replicate the process".

And with that the man disappeared back into the shadows as if he had never existed in the first place.

…

"So they had super powers to?" Gwen whispered leaning in close to Peter.

"Yes keep it down," Peter hissed snapping his head across the cafeteria for any one to close to their table.

The couple was situated at the far end of the lunchroom. Peter was too tired and sore to swing by Gwen's place after the Warehouse battle and promised her she would get the full story at lunchtime instead. Peter missed first period (due to a random mugging) and had an appointment to discuss it with the new principal after school. Peter knew it came with the territory of being a high school super hero but he didn't want his aunt May finding out about his "job" getting him into trouble.

"So what's next for you and Dewolfe?" Gwen asked trying to keep jealousy out of her curious tone. She was excited Peter was moving from giant killer robots to mob bosses (which was less dangerous) but she had to admit she was a little jealous that he was sneaking around at night with some beautiful older police captain.

"Are you jealous?" Peter asked smiling and raising an eyebrow "You know she's old enough to be my mom right?"

"I know that Peter" Gwen said narrowing her eyes menacingly "But I can still be jealous that some other girl is hanging out with my girly friend and it's really not good boy friend practice to laugh at a girl's jealously".

"Who said I'm your boy friend?" Peter asks hesitantly afraid of opening up old wounds. While he had long realized staying away from Gwen was impossible he still was hesitant to jump into bed with her (so to speak of course) and was torn on what to do.

"I do once you stop being a noble git you will to" Gwen said smiling at his nervousness "So what's the next step of the plan?"

"Subway tonight she's meeting with the head of the Biker's and I'm going as back up in my civvies and a mask so I won't stick out like a sore thumb" Peter said just as the bell rang signaling lunch was over. Peter quickly dumped both of their trays of food and waved bye to Gwen promising her to see her in the next class.

Peter reached his locker and began gathering his books when suddenly his Spider sense went off weakly. Peter sighed knowing that only one thing would be causing this weak of a sense to go off and ignored the warning system. Seconds later a football slammed into his head knocking him against the locker. Peter dropped to the ground as his vision blurred.

"What's up puny Parker?" Flash Thompson teased surrounded by a group of other popular kids who all laughed at Flash's joke.

"Don't kill him don't kill him" Peter whispered under his breath as he gathered his fallen books and stuffed them into his bag. Peter got up and turned smiling at the group and continuing to his classroom hell bent on ignoring the bully.

Annoyed at his victim's lack of care Flash grabbed his skateboard and ripped it off of the straps connecting it to Peter's bag.

"Forget some thing Parker?" Flash taunted stepping back and waving the skateboard around.

"Come on Flash" Peter said sighing and trying to get it back. He kept moving it behind his back as the rest of the crowd screamed jokes and verbal abuse at the geek.

"What's this?" A voice said coming form the circle of popular kids

The circle around Peter and Flash parted revealing a teenage boy. He was wearing the latest designer clothes and was ruggedly handsome with strong facial features, and long spiked up red hair. He walked into the circle looking at both Peter and flash with an easy going smile.

"Beat it new kid wouldn't want you to get associated with this loser," Flash growled hefting the skateboard and turning his back to the new kid.

"No I don't think I will I don't take orders from jock straps like you" The new kid said before turning to Peter "Hi my name's Harry Harry Osborn are you okay?"

Every one's eyes widened at the realization that this kid was not only extremely handsome but also extremely rich. Flash realized he was starting to lose his crowd and swung Peter board at him. Before Peter could dodge it ( because turning the other cheek when a brand new skateboard was involved was to much for even Peter's amazing self control) Harry pushed him out of the way. The skateboard slammed into him cracking it in half and sending the young millionaire toppling onto the floor and clutching his arm in pain.

There was a collective gasp as every one realized Flash just assaulted the son of one of the richest men in the world. Every one quickly dispersed making their way to class before any of the teachers could sniff around. Flash ran to class following his friends.

"I'm so sorry" Peter said reaching down and helping the teenager up "Come on I got to get you to the nurse".

"Don't worry about it I'm fine" Harry said smiling "It's just a bruise"

"But you could have broken some thing" Peter said worriedly checking his arm for damage.

"Awh you're fretting over me that's sweet" Harry said smiling and laughing at Peter's blush "Seriously Pete I'm fine I'm sorry about your board though" he said nodding at the broken wooden board.

"It's fine thanks for the assist by the way" Peter said looking at his board sadly and scooping up the broken skateboard and tossing it in the trash.

"I feel bad" Harry said picking up his designer backpack off the floor "I'll buy you a new one".

"That's great but I couldn't pay you back" Peter said looking down sheepishly.

"I'm a millionaire what's fifty bucks that's chump change" Harry said throwing his arm over Peter's shoulder "besides I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship".

….

Peter walked into the principal office and waved good-bye to Harry and Gwen. They both promised to wait for him outside of school and followed the mass of students heading out to the freedom of the outside world. Peter and Harry had hit it off after they went to class as they bonded over video games and television they both watched nad had in common. Peter found out that due to all the recent problems (IE lizard outbreaks) at the New York branch of Oscorp the Osborn family temporarily moved from their mansion in California to a penthouse in the city so Harry's father could handle all the negative press and manage the company better. Harry was a happy go lucky guy who preferred to go with the flow and just saw this as another adventure for him to experience. He took no time at all integrating himself into Peter's small (one person) circle of friends and by the time the final bell rang they were all walking down the hallway like old friends and making plans to hang out after school.

Peter stepped into the principal's office and followed the bored secretaries pointed finger. "You wanted to see me Mr.?" Peter asked coming into the principal office.

"It's actually Ms. Danvers Mr. Parker" A women said gesturing for him to sit down in the chair across from her.

Peter sat down and studied the new principal. She was gorgeous with long flowing blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and full lips. Her plain black business dress did little to hide her beautiful body and Peter quickly averted his eyes before he got distracted or called out on his wandering eyes. He looked at her desk in an attempt to get his mind out of the gutter and learn more about her. Her desk was devoid of any thing to personnel except for a picture of her in an air force dress uniform underneath a picture of her in a fighter jet.

"Do you know why you're here Mr. Parker?" Principal Danvers asked drawing his attention back to her.

"I haven no idea it's only the second day of school ma'am" Peter said adopting his signature Parker goofy innocent smile he used on aunt May.

"Parker last year you went from being a honor rule student with no problems to being either late or tardy half the time" Danvers said looking over reports on her desk "And today you skipped first period and your excuse was that you had to go back home to get your homework".

I missed the bus a skateboard doesn't go fast enough and then I had to double back for my homework" Peter said keeping his voice innocent and forgetting to mention the group of thugs he put down that cost him a few precious seconds.

"Parker you and I know that's bull there was no homework assigned on the first day of school" Danvers said shaking her head before sighing "I know after your uncle's death it must be hard to find your way but I-"

"Ma'am I don't know what you think I'm doing" Peter said narrowing his eyes and getting up "but I know the path that I'm on and it doesn't involve any thing my uncle wouldn't approve of"

"Very well Mr. Parker you've been warned" Principal Danvers said not flinching at his sudden out burst "consider this a warning then have a nice evening Mr. Parker and don't be tardy again or I will be informing your Aunt May"

"Thank you Ma'am" Peter said grabbing his backpack and awkwardly leaving. He didn't notice Danvers piercing eyes following his every move with great interest as he made his way to his friends.

…..

"So on a scale of one to ten how rich are you" Gwen asked jabbing her chocolate ice cream at Harry.

"Don't be rude Gwen" Peter said testing his brand new Skateboard on the sidewalk.

The group of teenagers where sitting at an ice cream shop at Times Square enjoying the warm summer air as they got to know their new friend. Harry had replaced Peter's broken board with a brand new one and insisted Peter buy him ice cream to make them even.

"I'm probably an eight" Harry said munching on his own vanilla ice "My dad's a hard ten but my allowance isn't quite as big as his"

"And do you share your dad's same passion for science and business?" Gwen asks raising her eye brows.

"Oh god no" Harry said snorting "I am so bad at science it's not even funny I'm okay at business and math but I leave the science to egg heads like you and Pete"

"I am no egghead I am a nerd thank you very much" Peter said kicking his board into his hands and sitting down to tackle his huge double scoop ice cream.

"Man Peter for a small guy you sure do eat" Harry said laughing.

Gwen bit back a smile as Peter blushed at his comment. Ever since his Spidey-powers kicked in he had to almost constantly eat to make up for the energy he burned through. It was funny to see him blush when people commented on it. It was a nice reminder to know that Peter was still at his core the geeky shy boy she had fallen in love with. She moved her hand down to his and threaded her fingers with his.

Peter jumped for a second then relaxed rubbing his thumb slowly against her skin. Gwen sighed in contentment and Harry smiled at the two lovebirds.

"Aren't you to cute" Harry teased smiling at them both.

Gwen expected Peter to pull away and try and convince Harry that there was nothing going on between them but instead he smiled at her. Gwen felt her heart skip a little at his loving gaze and smiled back at Harry.

"Oh we know were cute" Gwen said a large smiling forming on her face.

"Well I have to be heading home my mom's probably wondering where I'm at" Harry said looking down at his phone and getting up "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow"

"Bye Harry" Peter said watching the young millionaire cross the street to a expensive black Bentley. The driver opened the door for Harry and he stepped in disappearing seconds later as the car spun off.

"Can't believe I have a friend besides you" Peter said shaking his head.

"You're a great guy Peter" Gwen said elbowing him and smiling "I'm not the only one who sees that".

"Well now there are two people that seem to see that" Peter said kissing her hand and getting up "Want to go to the Spider cave?".

"To do home work or make out?" Gwen said smiling and winking at her boy friend.

"We'll see where we end up the couch or the lab" Peter said smiling and walking with her onto the side walk. He looked at her beautiful smile one more time and sent a silent thank you to god as they walked into the crowds.

…

_THAT NIGHT _

_SUBWAY _

The New York subway was winding down from it's usual rush hours of people going from their places of business to their homes for dinner. The tired passengers flocked into the tunnels in droves lost to the world as they used their mobile devices and went through their usual boarding routines.

The first person to arrive was a man in a gray hoodie and ripped jeans. He paid for his ticket and walked to the blue line at exactly five o clock and stepped on. He kept his face down and went through each compartment before sitting at the back and seemingly falling asleep. While a few people starred at him curiously every one else began to break out their newspapers and digital entrainment and settled in for the journey home.

The process continued for the next two hours. Every thirty minutes different men came onto the blue line subway at different stops in the city, the only thing that was similar between them was the fact they kept a hoodie over their face and moved quickly into the subway. They all wore some thing to hide their faces and bulky jackets. Each would walk into the blue subway train and walk through each of the cabins before sitting down in one of the carriages and quickly pretended to fall asleep. Finally at 8:30 the subway train was fully manned with two guys each in each train cart.

Ready to jump the bastard who wrecked their payday and disrespected their club

….

Peter smiled at the old lady and gave her back her bags. She hurried onto the subway and Peter anxiously checked the time on his watch.

8:50

He began to walk to the far side of the platform and pulled out the cheap prepaid Jean bought him to stay in contact with her. Before he could speed dial her number the phone chimed and her number popped up.

"Under cover spider how can I help you" Peter said leaning against the far wall and out of sight.

"Very funny Spider-man" Jean said sounding serious "I'm about to get on the train where are you at?"

"Oh I'm around boss" Peter said seeing her buying a ticket up the staircase " consider me your guardian angel on this mission"

"So your not in costume?" Jean said curiously walking down onto the platform. Peter could see her eyes searching for him and sank deeper into the shadows content to let his dark clothing do their magic. He was wearing dark jeans sneakers and a gray hoodie, he had his vigilante mask from his newbie days tucked into in his pocket but hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

"No I figured I couldn't really be under the radar in a blue and red costume on a tight train" Peter said watching her eyes glide over him with no thought or recognition.

"Are you already on the train?" Jean asked giving up her search and walking over to the waiting area. Peter debated about telling her the truth before his spider sense went off. He searched for the sense of danger and saw two people walk down the stairs that his Spider sense seemed to scream danger.

They were ordinary looking white men, mid 30's at least. Both wore long brown coats and hats obscuring most of their faces and features.

And his spider sense was screaming they were following Jean Dewolf.

"I got to go some thing just came up" Peter said clicking off the phone. He saw Jean shut the phone and sit down at a bench to wait for the train. Peter looked up at the board displaying train times and saw he had two minutes before the subway train stopped to board.

"Okay two minutes two guys have to be taken out before they board the train and I have to get on the train to" Peter murmured to him self moving out of the shadows and keeping his head down. He kept his eyes on the ground and let his Spider sense guide him as he figured out how to best take on the two new men.

What to do what to do

The two men stopped when Jean did. They split up going to opposite ends of the platform.

Perfect

Peter quickly changed direction to the bald man closest to him. He was be lining it right to the bathroom his coat bellowing around him like a cape as he opened the door. He pushed into the bathroom and Peter followed quickly slipping in behind him. The man paid him no attention going over to the sink to wash his hands. Peter closed his eyes listening to the pulse of his spider sense. He didn't know how but his spider sense knew that no one else was in any of the stalls giving him the perfect opportunity to attacked.

Time slowed down as Peter made his move. He faked going over to the stall directly behind the man then quickly turned pivoting towards the man. His left foot kicked the door open while he shot out two quick web strands into the guys shoulders and reeled him in with one sudden jerk. He grabbed the man by his shoulders and slammed his head into the metal stall leaving a dent and knocking the man out. Peter threw him onto the toilet and began shooting out a mini barrage of web strands connecting him to the toilet and the stall. He webbed the man into a cocoon on the toilet and admired his work for a second before turning and locking the stall he shot out another strand of web to secure the lock on the door and slid through the opening at the bottom.

Peter left the bathroom and swore as he saw the train pulling in and people getting ready to board. Jean was walking towards it oblivious to the other man following her. He was looking around anxiously for his partner but continuing with the plan with or with out him and was making his way over to the opening. Peter picked up his pace walking briskly over to him as fast as he can. Peter saw the man pass by a concrete column and made his move covering the last bit of distance in two impressive strides.

Peter quickened his pace and slammed into the man, he stumbled into the shadows and Peter grabbed his shirt. He slammed the man into the concrete column and threw him up into the shadowy alcove a few inches of the ground. He made sure he was close enough to the ground and secured him. Peter ducked out of the column and saw the last of the crowd beginning to board the subway car. He quickly moved into the crowd and ducked inside the train car just as the doors slid shut.

…..

Jean walked into the middle compartment and sat down eying the other compartment members nervously and pretending to be more confident than she actually felt. Joanna Blaze sat across from her flanked by at least ten _hell angel _members as soon as Jean stepped into the compartment they all came in scarring off any other patron stupid enough to be in the compartment and clearing it before their boss walked in. Once it was safe Joanna walked into the compartment and sat down across from the police captain.

"You must know how incredibly stupid this is" Joanna finally said causing her cohorts to snort and chuckle.

"Maybe I disagree" Jean said trying to sound more confident as she pulled out a thick folder and tossed it to the biker.

"I told you in the note the Kingpin was playing you and your Biker gang " Jean said as Joanna opened the file "That wasn't just some play to get you to come meet me the Kingpin is only using you and your gang to secure the IRA contacts for himself".

Joanna looked at the pages of various high rank gun runners operating in America before speaking "Why are you showing me pictures of our suppliers competition?".

"The kingpin has been making various threats against them to drop their contacts and start moving guns for him and him alone so he can become the de facto gun supplier in the united states but your IRA contacts our his crown jewels he's trying to buy the suppliers off of you guys to eliminate your little club from the picture permantly" Jean explained showing her more and more pictures of various gun contacts and suppliers.

There was silence as Joanna digested the news, her companions looked at her with worry knowing what Jean was telling them. Although they didn't like the Kingpin installing a female leader to their motorcycle club they still valued the increased business in what they thought was going to be a long standing partnership. Their motorcycle gang was growing larger by the day and they were putting all their time and effort into earning from the gun trade. With that situation now looking bleaker by the second they looked to their leader wondering what her next move would be.

"So?" Joanna said finally tossing the folder back to her and crossing her arms.

"So what do you mean so?" Jean asked shocked at her tone.

"Look even if your right you fucking pig it makes no difference" Joanna said "What did you think I would turn against the Kingpin if I did he would burn my fucking gang to the ground and their family members" she yelled gesturing at her bikers "He won't make a move against us because the gun contact won't flip he has been giving us business for decades and that's not going to change any time soon do you think the IRA cares about the kingpin".

"So your just going to wait and let him kill you all when he figures out your not needed" Jean spat angrily grabbing the folder.

"He won't kill us if we make it beneficial for him not to do so" Joanna said getting up and pulling out a sawn off.

"Especially if I bring him a dead cop".

Joanna put the powerful shotgun to Jean's head. Jean felt her body freeze as it registered the danger and closed her eyes involuntary as her life flashed before his eyes.

…..

Peter Parker watched the whole exchange and quickly pulled his vigilante red mask over his head. He saw the biker chick Jean said was the leader raising the gun and slammed his shoulder into the barred door. The lock broke off propelling Peter into the room, all ten eyes swiveled to him.

As did the double barrel of the shotgun

"Toll collector here I'm afraid I'm going to have to see your tickets and confiscate your weapons" Peter said shooting out two thick globs of webbing. The impact webbing slammed into the shotgun sending it propelling into the back of the compartment and out of every one's reach. The nearest Biker reacted throwing out a wild cross at the masked hooded man. Peter dodged it and snapped out his foot catching the man in the sternum and propelling him in to an open seat that Peter quickly webbed him to before springing into action.

Peter jumped onto the nearest pole and using moves that would have made a pole dancer proud swung himself around over Joanna and took out two more bikers before landing in front of Jean and dropping into his signature spider-man fighting stance.

"You brought muscle" Joanna said looking at Spider-man "You the one who burned down our Warehouse?".

"That's me friendly neighborhood Spider-man arson division at your service" Peter said nonchalantly.

"Hell Hath no fury like a Biker chicks scorn" Joanna replied moving to the busted door and leaving "Get em boys" she called before disappearing from site.

The two nearest Bikers sprang into action attacking Peter from both sides with a wild flurry of punches. Peter rolled backwards and pushed him self off the ground kicking them both in the head. He landed on the roof and felt a thick metal chain slam into his back knocking him off balance. Peter hissed in pain and dodged the second slash, he pushed himself off the roof and tackled the chain biker webbing him quickly onto the floor.

The train turned throwing the Remaining bikers of balance and Peter whipped into action using his spider powers to keep his balance. He moved through the cabin quickly becoming a blur to every one trying to keep up with the super powered hero. He was a whirlwind of energy tearing through the cabin and leaving behind a trial of webbed up bikers as he went. He punched kicked and webbed his adversaries before they even realized what was happening and could form any kind of defense against the masked menace.

The train slowed down grinding to a halt at the last subway platform. Jean looked around taking in what Spider-man had wrought upon their foes in the last mere 30 seconds. Every remaining biker was webbed up to the seats of the Subway car passed out with their heads down.

"You coming?" the masked man who saved her life asked her stepping over the bodies gingerly and going to the open door.

"Uh yeah" Jean said nervously stepping off the train with him and looking back at the dazed bikers.

The subway platform was mostly empty and Peter and Jean were able to quickly make their way out of the platform, as the duo stepped out of the train station Peter pulled off his mask and pushed it back into his coat pocket. He kept his hood up and his face hidden as they walked through the crowds. A few seconds later they walked up the staircase and New York City greeted them the sun was setting and people were slowly walking enjoying the warm summer night.

"Knew that wasn't going to work" Jean snorted tucking away the file back in her briefcase "Did every thing go right on your end?"

"Yeah" Peter said closing his eyes for a second "She's a few miles away heading east".

"Amazing how did you do it?" Jean asked sounding impressed.

….

**THIRTY MINUTES AGO **

Peter used to the pole to launch himself over Joanna and flicked out one of his new Spider tracers, the tiny tracker landed on the back of her jeans right under one of her belt straps. The little bug was Peter's latest invention and instead of using radio waves was fine-tuned to his spider sense letting him track it up to a ten mile radius. He theorized that it wouldn't turn up when she was swabbed for bugs because it operated on a much higher frequency because it was tuned to his spider sense and not a radio wave and didn't record any audio or video.

At least in theory

…

"You got your secrets boss I got mine" Peter said smiling "So I'll go ahead and track her for the night and see if she leads us to any thing useful if I get some thing good I'll call "

"Okay Spider-man call me on the mobile when you got some thing and we'll meet up tomorrow" Jean said turning to her apartment.

"Wait Jean there's some thing else" Peter said stopping her "I almost missed the train because there was two guys following you and I had to take them out".

"Wait did you see what they looked like" Jean said nervously looking around again.

"I took them out but I was moving so fast I didn't get much time to memorize their features" Peter admitted " But you need to be careful Kingpin knows your onto him".

"That was to be expected" Jean mumbled narrowing her eyes and thinking for a second "It means he's actually scared of us!" she finally said happily

"That's not a good thing cuckoo bird!" Peter hissed "You need to go home and wait for my call look out for a bald man it was the only feature I saw"

"Awh your worried about me how sweet" Jean said smiling and shrugging him off and holding her briefcase "I'm fine Spider-man really I can take care of my self but don't worry I will go right home if it makes you feel better now go before you lose her and we miss our chance at gaining more Intel on the Kingpin operation".

Jean began walking away and Peter sighed shaking his head at the obsessive bossy police officer. He checked to make sure no one was following her before turning down the nearest alley and quickly climbing the fire escapes and reaching the rooftop. Five seconds later he was soaring across New York City moving towards his target and still in his dark clothing.

…

**ONE HOUR LATER **

Peter saw the wall of bubbles getting closer and hurriedly shot out a couple of well placed color balls of his own to stop the coming storm, they slammed into place matching up with their respective color and disappearing buying him precious seconds before the horde of bubbles threatened to over take him. He began to line up his next couple of shots when his spider sense went off warning him the target was on the move again.

"Finally" Peter groaned uncrossing his stiff legs and moving to the roof top edge to watch his target. He saw Joanna moving out of the designer store and shook his head at the massive pile of bags she was carrying.

"Who knew a biker chick shopped at such girly high end stores" Peter murmured shaking his head as the girl slipped on her new designer aviators and walked down the crowded streets.

Peter tucked his phone back into his jeans and jumped to the next rooftop making sure to keep in the setting suns shadows. He continued to follow her as she went to her house and dropped off the shopping bags at her apartment before going back out. Peter anxiously checked his watch and swore realizing that his aunt would be expecting him for dinner in an hour and a half back in queens.

"I'll follow her for thirty more minutes and swing home fast" Peter rationalized knowing his aunt would ground him for being late if he didn't get back in time.

Joanna turned down the street forcing Peter to focus on her instead of his time frame and track her every move. She walked for a few minutes before reaching the rich high-end district and Peter groaned thinking that this was just another shopping trip. Just as he was about to pack it in she turned heading away from the banks and over to a marble building with a gold placard reading

**FISK BANKING AND ASSOCIATES since 1995**

Peter frowned and quickly dropped down onto the streets below in the nearest vacant alleyway. He made his way across the streets and over to the massive looking marble bank. Peter pushed open the door and saw Joanna at the front being escorted by two men in black and red suits over to the security doors behind the wooden oak teller booths. The bank screamed high profile and high money with marble arches everywhere and bright gold finishing's adorning every spare inch. It also featured impressive security with security camera's everywhere and a small army of red and black suited men.

"Get lost kid," a security guard in a red and black tux said coming up to him and pointing at the door.

"Why I wanted to see about opening an account here is there some where I can put my application in to?" Peter said adopting his signature goofy Parker smile.

"You couldn't afford it kid this is for high class people only not children or teenagers" The guard said putting his hands on his hips and accidently brushing his jacket open to reveal a black pistol holstered under his armpit.

Peter's heart rate quickened and he resisted the urge to narrow his eyes. Instead he began to walk to the door pretending to get the hint. He scanned the room as he left committing as much details as he could so he could tell Jean about it as he webbed home.

And then his spider sense buzzed making him stop

It happened while he was pushing the door open. The back room leading to the vaults opened and a bearded man in a hat and sunglasses walked out carrying a metal briefcase and flanked by ten more security guards. He looked just like any other executive working at the bank.

Even though he was a highly dangerous weapons dealer wanted in Europe

Peter's eyes narrowed and he realized he was in the right place after all. He walked out of the bank and made his way back onto the roof. He made sure he was out of the way before pulling out the camera Whitney gave him and snapping a few quick pictures to show to Jean. He turned confident that they had found there ace in the hole.

This was the heart of Kingpin's operation


	5. under cover

"So I know what you're hiding from me"

Peter's head snapped up widening as his aunts word penetrated his busy mind. He carefully remained clam drawing on his recent Peter acting skills to fool his grandmother.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to sound as calm as possible as he took another bite out of the meatball he had been contemplating for the last five minutes. After taking a few more pictures of the bank he dropped them off at Jean's house and checked on her before moving back home as quickly as possible. He made it to dinner ten minutes early and helped his aunt set the table to her great pleasure and surprise. She had stopped seeing bruises on his face and decided to leave him be for now. Peter was glad to stop lying and tried to be early whenever possible.

He answered the mandatory questions about school before they both lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate and enjoyed each other's company. Peter began to think about the bank and slipped into a deep level of thought almost forgetting where he was. He knew without a doubt this was Kingpins main operation and he wanted to just bust in and beat them all down and cart them to jail. Peter knew they would be out in less than a day though and was bidding his time.

For know

"Why you've been so quite lately and spending all you time out instead of locked in your room in front of the computer or in the basement" His aunt said smiling at him and crossing her arms leaning back and leaving her food be for know.

"I uh don't know what your talking about aunt may" Peter said taking another big gulp and taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper. How did she know he was spider-man?!

"Oh really and I assume your just hanging out with one Ms. Stacy for purely academic purposes?" His aunt asked raising her eyebrows and smiling at him.

Peter breathed out a sigh of relief and his heart stopped racing. He forgot that he hadn't told his aunt that he decided to take her advice and try and make things work with Gwen or whatever he had decided.

"Oh yeah well I meant to thank you for the advice on that particular matter" He said blushing and looking down as a small smile formed on his face. He finished the last meatball he had been chasing and looked back up at her.

"Oh Peter" Aunt-May said coming over and placing a hand on his shoulder "You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you and Gwen seems great your uncle would have approved god bless his soul".

Uncle ben

Peter felt a rush of sadness fill his body as his guilt about his uncles death resurfaced, Peter hadn't had much time to dwell on it because of the summer fiasco but he still had a lot of guilt attached to his uncles viscous murder that he didn't know how to handle yet. He supposed the best thing to do would be to talk to a therapist about it but he would have to hide must of it because of the spider man thing and it wouldn't accomplish much.

"I know aunt may I miss him to" Peter said taking her hand and clutching it tightly. His aunt smiled and patted it before moving away to collect the dishes.

"I was wondering if she could have dinner with us tomorrow so I can get to know her" Aunt May said casually collecting the plates for him to wash later.

Peter felt his heart stop and he hurriedly gulped the soda he was drinking. He didn't know what he and Gwen were at the moment and he needed to figure it out before she met his aunt. On the one hand they were as good as dating and Peter couldn't be happier being with her but on the other hand Peter still remembered Captain Stacy's steel grip as he looked him in the eyes and begged him to keep his daughter out of this. He knew with out a doubt he would never let his daughter come into any harm but he still made a promise but on that same token Gwen was adamant she could take care of her self and while respecting her fathers dying breath thought she should make her own choices.

And she choose Peter

Peter had never been chosen for any thing in all of his life; He wasn't picked first in sports or even lab partners. It was some thing he had accepted in his life. He was a nerd and one day he would be a very rich one even if it meant being bullied for it now.

Until Gwen

She had blown past all of those constraints he had put on him self loving and accepting him for just being him. He never thought any one could love him like Gwen did. Peter hid it well behind his snarky attitude and his general niceness but years of getting bullied had begun to take its tool on him before Gwen came along. He wasn't suicidal or any thing but he did feel very unloved and unwanted and thought that wasn't going to change any time soon.

And now he felt like he could do anything

"Maybe Aunt May" Peter said coming up behind her and gently moving her away so he could begin the dishes. She attempted to help him like she always did but he nodded at the tv telling her it was okay as he allowed his mind to drift.

He alternated between thoughts of Gwen and the current situation. Wondering what she was doing just as often as his mind crossed to the bank. Peter was good at juggling his thoughts and finished the dishes as he contemplated the bank situation. He confirmed with Jean that it was indeed the arms dealer from Europe. Jean went on to tell him that it was rumored that the Kingpin was one of the most premier money launderers on the west cost. It seemed that they had stumbled upon the operation he used and Peter was sure of it. Jean knew that if they could get in there and find enough evidence the case would go from hopeless to locked. She promised to go over the pictures he sent and call him on the disposable tomorrow after he got out of school.

Peter finished the dishes and saw his aunt engrossed in _Jeopardy_. He decidedto leave her be for now and shut off the kitchen light. He walked over to his basement and dropped in turning on the lights and revealing his old basement lab. Peter walked over to his computer and pushed the power button letting the computer wheeze to life as he opened up his phone and brought up the bank pictures.

A few minutes later he was sitting in front of a dirty billboard. He printed out the bank pictures and arranged them in a rough 3D representation of the bank. He had a note pad in his other hand, which he used to compile a list of the security that he had managed to peek at.

Which was heft to say the least

From what Peter could tell the bank had the latest in both security cameras and laser trip wires. He already counted ten security guards patrolling the inner room and an additional 15 patrolling the roof and in various disguises outside on the streets. He couldn't get any pictures of the upper floors but if that was were the kingpin did his unsavory business at it no doubt had more than a hundred additional security measures.

Peter smacked his head with the notebook and closed his eyes trying to figure out the right way to go about this. This wasn't a spider-man thing and going in with the costume was the easiest way to get him self killed.

"Penny for your thought" Gwen asked in front of him. A pair of soft hands stroked his cheek.

"Gwen what are you doing here" Peter asked shocked opening his eyes and mentally scowling at his Spider sense. Gwen was leaning against the bill board smiling at him as her eyes danced in the moonlight. She was wearing a white tank top and showed off her beautiful pale skin and her long blonde hair danced in the moonlight falling down to her ample ass, she had on a pair of white jeans that seemed painted on and covered her ample curves. Peter saw the attic window hanging open and shook his head mentally reminding him self to get a lock on it.

"My mom was locked in her room crying over dads things and my brother and sisters were being taken care of by my aunt" Gwen said shrugging sadly and then smiling at him "so I left and came to see you" She said sweetly fluttering her eye lashes at him and taking his hand.

"Thank you really but I don't want to get you in trouble" Peter said hesitantly. He wanted her here but Captain Stacy words were still ringing in his ears.

"_Leave my daughter out of this"_

"Peter it's fine I will be home by midnight" Gwen said smiling "maybe you can take me back on the old webs" Gwen said casually leaning in and giving him a light kiss.

Peter felt his protest instantly die as her lips met his. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close as he continued to kiss her gently. She purred happily surprised at his willingness and her tongue slid into his mouth. Peter got nervous moving his tongue into her mouth clumsily. He had never done this before and he tried to make it the best he could without having any previous knowledge.

"Peter are you down there" Aunt May asked appearing at the steps to the basement. Peter jumped moving away form Gwen and going over to the staircase before she could come down and check on him.

"Yes aunt may" Peter said looking up at her "I was just doing some school work before heading to bed" He lied running a hand through his hair.

"Okay I don't want you staying up to late though" aunt may warned smiling at him "I am going to bed I'll see you in the morning" She said smiling at him.

"Good night aunt may I love you" Peter said leaping up the stairs and surprising her with a hug. Peter kissed his Aunts cheek and felt her hold him tight resting against him. Peter realized how frail she felt and it saddened him to know that maybe his aunt wasn't doing as well as he thought.

"Good night Peter" Aunt May finally said moving away from Peter and heading to bed. Peter watched her head up the staircase before sighing in relief and dropping back down into the basement.

Gwen was studying the bulletin board pursing her lips as she studied each picture in interest. "You jumped up that stairs faster than spider man ever climbed a building" Gwen called giggling softly as she turned to face him.

"Well excuse me I have never done any thing like this before" Peter retorted going over to her and rolling her eyes.

"I just think it's cute that big bad spider man is afraid of his aunt" Gwen said teasingly wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him.

"Every body has a weakness" Peter joked back leaning in and kissing her gently.

"What's your Peter" Gwen said starring into his eyes and Peter could tell it was a serious question. Peter debated telling her it was her but decided to instead move away.

"Maybe you can help me" Peter said changing the subject. He walked over to the board and explained to her what had happened from his little spy mission.

"So Jean said she would get back to me tomorrow" Peter said going back over to the bulletin board "but I was trying to figure out ways to get into the bank on my own"

"And that big brain of yours has not put any thing together yet" Gwen asked coming up behind him and rubbing his back gently.

"No the main problem is I cant account for any thing from the upper floors" Peter said shaking his head and sighing "I cant form a plan not knowing the second half of the security system" He said shaking his head.

"So go find out" Gwen said coming up in front of him and smiling.

"What do you mean go find out?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow "I doubt if spider man comes up and says hey guys can I look at you security systems there going to be like well sure spider man" He said trying not to sound to sarcastic.

"Peter you're a vigilante" Gwen said pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head at her boy friend. "Do you really think spider-man is the only tool at your disposal?"

"So what just pretend to be a random super powered person attacking the bank?" Peter said raising an eyebrow "wont that be the weird since there aren't very many "special" people out there?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Peter you really aren't creative" Gwen said rolling her eyes "you have skills that people would kill for you could easily pose as a say an assassin go in from the roof or some thing" Gwen said shrugging.

"Hmmm" Peter said glancing down at the bank before turning to her and smiling wickedly "Okay let's do it your way" Peter said going over and picking her up. Peter lifted her over to the window and seconds later they were gone.

Thirty minutes later

"I feel stupid" Peter said jumping down onto the roof and looking over at Gwen.

"You look fine Peter sexy as ever" Gwen said rolling her eyes and opening the tripods of Peter's best camera. She moved to the camcorder next to it and set it up to press play. She finally turned giving Peter an appreciative stare. Instead of the spider-man costume he was wearing a pair of sneakers and black pants, he had on a black vest that exposed an armful of henna tattoos Gwen had given him form the costume shop. He was also shirtless which if Gwen had to admit was partly just for her, He had on black gloves to prevent fingerprints and finally a black balaclava that exposed just his eyes. He had found a baseball bat and had it attached to his back.

"Actually I like this costume I think you should be the dangerous sexy hottie man from now on" Gwen said smiling and covering over to him. She tugged up his mask and leaned in giving him a kiss before tugging the mask down.

"Remember your not here to beat first and ask questions bug every thing and take pictures and try not to get caught" Gwen said smiling and going back over to the cameras "No webs!" She called.

"Now she tells me no webs" Peter murmured shaking his head and reaching into his ear. He activated the Bluetooth head set "This is fearless skateboard kid calling blonde goddess is blonde goddess hearing me over" He said in his best fake commando voice as he jumped back onto the billboard.

"Oh so I'm blonde goddess I think you should be handsome scientist" Gwen's voice said sounding sweet and seductive as Peter launched him self of the billboard and onto the roof of the next building.

"What about the doctor" Peter said looking up at the roof of the bank and figuring out how to get pictures of it without jumping on it "the doctor is sexy" Peter said spying a crane and making his way to it.

"You do look like David Tennant" Gwen mused "Your going in the opposite way just FYI" Gwen said amused as she teased him.

"I'm taking the scenic route" Peter said jumping onto the building with the crane. He noticed it hung above the Fisk bank and smiled pleased. He jumped onto the crane and used the framework to monkey bar his way over to the end of the crane.

"That uh looks dangerous Peter" Gwen said watching him with concern.

"Then your going to hate this" Peter said sliding down the chain. He reached the edge of the hook and hung on it looking down at the roof. He peered down looking at the roof with interest as far as he could see there were no guards and the roof looked like a fairy normal roof.

"I'm going to drop down wish me luck" Peter said before dropping down to the one of the satellite closest to him. He jumped onto it and began to slide down going as slow as possible. He reached the end and went to drop down before he saw a leaf drop down onto the roof. There was a beep and two silenced auto turrets popped out of hidden air vents in seconds the leaf was nothing more than a cloud of dust. The turrets scanned the roof for a second before flipping back into the air vents.

"Oh crap turrets on the roof Gwen activated by motion lasers" Peter said seeing hidden lasers crossing the roof. He fished out his phone and took a few pictures before contemplating his situation.

"Crap Peter you need to get out of there" Gwen said sounding concerned as she scribbled on her note pad.

"Wait a second" Peter said looking around. He spotted a handful of leaves in a nearby gutter and scooped them up before going back to his perch on the communications tower.

"What our a handful of leaves going to do?" Gwen asked curiously.

Peter ignored her for a second he plucked a leaf out of the pile and let it drop onto the laser. He mentally tracked the time it took for the leaf to gently drop down into the path of the lasers. He watched the turrets push up and counted how long it took for the canon to track the leave and shoot it. Peter jumped around picking various positions and letting the leaves drop.

"2.25 milliseconds give or take" Peter said returning to the tower.

"You think you can convince the lasers your just wind?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"I am as fast as a roadrunner on crack" Peter said taking a deep breath "I'm getting off the phone until I finish this I need to focus" Peter said.

"Be careful Peter don't get shot" Gwen said sighing and staying silent.

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let every thing go and tensed his muscles. He let his mind go blank and allowed his spider sense and his instinct to guide him. He jumped feeling his body gracefully flip through the air. His foot gently hit the ground and 0.55 milliseconds later he was back in the air flipping and using his momentum to take him closer to the door. He hit the ground again and almost tumbled. He realized he had precious Milliseconds to get back in the air and launched him self-back up into the air listening for the click of an auto canon. He back flipped seeing the door rush to him and landed above it feet first. Peter blew a sigh of relief out and looked down at the door.

It had a keypad lock

Peter cursed and hit the door sticking right above it. He crawled so he was hanging upside down and peered at the keypad. He shook his head and inwardly cursed.

"We have a problem the locks a key pad lock" Peter said shaking his head and huffing.

"To bad we don't know how to hack" Peter said crawling back so he was above the door. He was about to make his way back to the roof with Gwen when he saw the door jiggling. He stuck to the shadows seeing a black suited guard come out hitting a pack of cigarettes and muttering to him self about the damn lasers. Peter slipped in watching the door close behind him and finding him self in a white corridor. Each featured a bland wooden door and small plaques.

"This place looks like a normal bank" Peter said looking surprised. He took out his phone and took pictures before reading some of the plaques "huh Robert Darvin head of human trafficking" Peter said taking another pictures.

"Why don't you just go to this guys office and beat him up" Gwen asked curiously as she made notes.

"Because we need enough evidence to charge him" Peter said taking pictures of each plaque. He heard the guard from the rooftop coming back in and swore rapidly thinking of somewhere to hide in.

The guard came down pushing his cigarettes back into his pocket and nervously looking around. The kingpin didn't like his guards going on smoke breaks when they were on duty. Normally he wouldn't have dared to cross him but he was having a bad day and his girl friend had broken up with him and took his boy. The man desperately needed one and discreetly made his way to the roof he asked the guy manning the lasers to turn them off and got his fix for the night. He reached the end of the hole and stopped checking the rooms he peered into the last one and nodded pleased before going to close it. He felt the air by his head and whoosh and suddenly his world was black.

Peter watched the guard go to the floor and checked his pulse. Satisfied he was down for the count but not dead Peter dragged him into the room. Seconds later he walked out bending the doorknob and turning back to the staircase.

"I don't know how much longer the subtle thing is going to work Gwen" Peter said turning to the next floor "I'm going to try and work my way down to the ground and get as much info as I can before leaving but be ready for plan B"

"Got it Peter" Gwen said seriously

Peter opened the door and went down coming into another large room. It was filled with various workers pushing money into counters before wrapping a rubber band over them and throwing them in money bins. Black suited guards watched over them cradling silenced AK47's as they made sure no one stole a single cent from the kingpin.

"Damn Gwen there are people here" Peter whispered "24th floor" Peter said feeling his eyes start to go red and his blood boil. He mentally tried relaxing setting his mouth in a hard line.

"Glass is blackened out" Gwen said shaking her head "what are you going to do?"

Peter shrugged getting ready to leave as he turned to move he saw a child running up trying to get the man's attention as he pointed at his mother who looked sick and was still working. The guard hit the boy with the butt of his rifle snapping at him in Spanish and causing the child to scurry back to his mother. Peter growled and moved out of the staircase his mind on autopilot.

"Peter you cant do any thing stupid you need to" Gwen started saying before she realized Peter was already in motion.

He leapt across the room his baseball bat going into the man's face. He tried to keep his strength at a minimum but the guard went flying through the plastered wall. The other guards turned shouting out curses as they brought up there guns. Peter could tell they hadn't had any security breaches in a while.

Some thing he was about to take advantage of

He side armed the baseball bat at another guard causing him to topple before he could fire his gun. Peter leapt at the other one kicking him in the face and grabbed his gun as the guard fell down to the floor. He snapped it in half and side armed two separate pieces taking out two other guards. He saw the last one across the room going for a panic button and swore wishing he had his webs. He watched the guard thumb the alarm and the entire bank shuddered heavy metal doors slamming down on all the windows. He leapt across the room and punched the guy shaking his head and walking over to his baseball bat.

"Well that went bad fast" Peter murmured picking up his baseball bat and sighing. He saw every one leaving and swore running after them and jumping ahead. Two guards appeared raising there AK's, Peter launched him self at them taking both out with a flying kick as the captives barreled down the staircase after him.

"You realize now you have to get them all to safety" Gwen said sounding annoyed and angry at Peter.

"Yeah Yeah I know" Peter said seeing two guards down below. He launched himself off the railing and kicked the chandelier hanging above them. It snapped and crashed down on them burying them under the rubble. Peter flipped down landing in the middle of another large area. This one was covered in weapons from simple silenced pistols to anti matter sniper riffles. There were enough arms in here to take over a small country.

"Shit I think I just found the heart of Kingpins new gun running business" Peter said shaking his head and pulling out his camera. He took a few pictures snapping serial numbers and as much information as he could.

"This is bad Peter very bad" Gwen said seeing black SUV's pulling up outside "You need to get out of there now!" She shouted seeing Kingpin's goon squad running to the front door. She packed up her equipment moving into the center of the roof and hiding behind an air duct.

"I know I know!" Peter said shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to get these people out of here and give up on the pictures for now. Peter made a rookie mistake and now the entire operation was threatened because of him.

Downstairs

There was a soft beep and the heavy metal doors rolled open. Twenty guards came in cradling their assault riffles and shouting out at their fellow members to spread out. They swept their flash lights around the red glow of the bank searching for the intruder stupid enough to break into the Kingpin's bank. They saw the workers huddled in the corner by the staircase and barked orders at them to stay there and not move a muscle, Satisfied with there hurried nods the troopers turned ready to shoot the suspect.

The guard nearest to the people turned seeing a flash of movement at the edge of his vision. He turned just in time to see a wooden bat flying out of the darkness and cracking into his jaw. He went down seeing his friends fill the air above him with bullets before he blacked out. The bullets cracked through the shadows hitting the far wall of the bank. The captain nodded at three of his best men to move and confirm the kill. They moved into the shadows hesitantly disappearing from the others view.

Five minutes later they all rolled out of the darkness. All of them reduced to their boxers with strips of Kevlar serving as gags and bindings. The other soldiers turned their usually professional composer faltering as the swept the room with their riffles. The darkness was all around them suddenly pressing on them and whispering to them about the hidden danger lurking all around.

The one behind them all suddenly felt a glove clamp over his mouth and nose. He was pulled into the darkness with out a sound and seconds later he was out and carefully laid against a marble pillar. The shadow dropped the man and stood cracking his knuckles. He moved behind them positioning him self above them and poised to strike.

The end came suddenly after that

He appeared out of the darkness his eyes saying nothing as he launched him self at the final group of soldiers. They turned launching a barrage of bullets at him. To them it seemed like the bullets passed right through the shadow man as he twitched to let the bullets pass inches from his skin with expert timing. There was a low whistle and the first solider went down in front of the soldiers causing them to falter In confusion. The shadow rolled and launched a volley of hits each precise and deadly at them. He moved like the devil himself dodging any burst of fire or punch thrown his way. He cut through them like butter effortlessly subduing them as he attacked there Kevlar vest like they were nothing.

Until finally the captain was left

He threw his gun away and raised his hands whimpering softly. The man had served as a sniper in Iraq sent behind lines to scout and assassinate HIV"s. He was one of the few who had survived war and had a promise to him self to never be afraid again after returning home. He knew nothing in the private sector compared to the things he had done for his country.

The man was afraid

"Tell kingpin he is next" The shadow growled picking up his bat and swinging it slowly in slow graceful arcs. He watched the man for a few seconds his expression one of dis-interest. Before there was another whistling sound and the soldier's world went black as the man before him.

The soldiers would be found a few hours later. Most of them would need serious surgery to recover form the wounds. Amazingly no one had died but every single one of the kingpin's guns would be found smashed to pieces. His group of slave workers would also have disappeared with out a trace. The captain would be unable to give the shadow mans message to the Kingpin as his jaw had shattered under the force of the baseball bats blow and was now wired into place.

The Kingpin would get the message any ways

**AUTHORS NOTE: The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated! Im sorry it has taken so long to get back to you guys but life got in the way and I had to take a break from writing for a while. I am back now and am going to finish my stories and hopefully give you what you want. I am sorry for the short post but I wanted to give you guys some thing. I hope you enjoy and I promise it wont be so long until my next update **


End file.
